Crystal Shards
by kazeko-chan
Summary: A different version of the last 17 episodes of Sailor Moon R immediately following Every Cloud. [Finished!]
1. Encounter in the Mists

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13 and epilogue

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 1: Encounter in the Mists

* * *

She was old, and she was tired. Never before had ten thousand years felt like more than a drop of time in an immortal life, but loneliness was finally taking its toll. She sighed as she stared out into the mists of her home, her prison, and wondered if the cards would play out as they should. She had been told by her future self that everything would turn out fine if she just trusted her instincts, but how could she? After so many years of waiting for her princess to be reborn, she had been taken forward a thousand years and asked to guard her queen and her new princess, her granddaughter. Now Crystal Tokyo was shattered, her daughter close to death in a crystal coffin, the king a mere shadow of his former self, and the only hope for the future was one pink-haired little girl carrying a power she did not understand, searching for a mother she would not recognize.

The Guardian of Time sighed and lowered her staff. It was hopeless.

She raised her staff as an intruder appeared in her realm. She waved her Time Key to part the mists, Garnet Orb glowing fiercely as she prepared to attack. She paused when she saw the face of her enemy, fear and wonder freezing her. _Serenity_. No . . . she had been told that the girl's name was Usagi in the time between the Silver Millennium and Crystal Tokyo. She looked so small, so frail, so _blonde_ and yet so powerful, too, standing there defiantly before the taller senshi.

"Puu!"

"Small Lady." Pluto smiled as her granddaughter attached herself to her leg, unaware of their relationship.

"Look! I brought Sailor Moon to help!" The four Inner Senshi and Tuxedo Kamen joined Sailor Moon, the blonde smiling at the child before looking up at Pluto.

"Sailor Pluto? I didn't know there was another Senshi."

"I guard the Time Gate; I have not left my post since the Silver Millennium. Are you here to help the queen, Sailor Moon?" She nodded, and Pluto waved her staff to reveal a pair of tall silver-white doors covered in moons. "This is the Time Gate. I will let you travel to the future, but you must not try to discover how this future came to be. I will not have the past altered." A past I have yet to experience. I hate time paradoxes.

Sailor Moon nodded. "We can do that. I have no wish to change the past; I'm here to keep the Black Moon Family from doing that."

"Be careful, Sailor Moon. They know that you are the Moon Princess of the past and if they kill or corrupt you, the future will fall."

"And Chibiusa will never exist. I know." Sailor Moon took the pink-haired girl into her arms, and Pluto stared at them, shocked. "Yes, I know she's my daughter. We'll leave you in peace now."

Pluto hesitated a second before opening the door and letting the senshi through the Gate. They vanished, and she was alone again. "She knows? Does she know that . . ."

"No." Pluto's future self appeared to her, ruby eyes smiling. "She won't know for years yet. Just as those Senshi won't remember the Silver Millennium."

"Why did you wait so long to tell them?"

Sailor Star Pluto, her fuku two evolutions past Sailor Pluto's, waved her own Time Staff, creating a small window. "Look at them, so determined to protect their princess. They love her so much. But what if they remember their past, remember that they were lovers? Would Mars then hesitate to protect Sailor Moon if Venus was injured? Would Jupiter throw her lightning at the youma before Mercury instead of pulling Sailor Moon out of harm's way? If they remember before their greatest battle, they will die. Their mission will fail. What happened in the Silver Millennium must not be allowed to happen again. I made that decision long ago, and it took something very powerful to change my mind."

"Won't you telling me this change the future?"

Sailor Star Pluto laughed. "Of course not. I'm going to wipe your memories when I return you to the day the last Inner Senshi is born. You'll make the same choice in the future. Don't worry; I remembered all of this the instant I went back in time to find you."

"I noticed that Uranus and Neptune are missing."

"They'll come along soon. And their love for each other will endanger the Princess even as they endangered the entire Solar System in the Silver Millennium."

Pluto laughed as she looked at the doors. "Will they ever learn?"

"None of the Senshi ever do. You'll have to stay here until this whole business with the Black Moon Family is concluded. When it is, I'll come and take you back so you can live the past I've been telling you about."

Pluto nodded as her future self vanished, wondering. She had only been that happy when she masqueraded as the Moon King, when she had Serenity to love. Did that mean . . ?

She returned to her duty with a lighter heart.

* * *

"This is Crystal Tokyo?" To say that it was a battlefield was an understatement. There were dozens of huge blackened craters, the tall palace dark, clouds hovering overhead. No one heard or acknowledged Sailor Moon's comment, the screaming of the wind almost painful. Chibiusa moved closer to the blonde, eyes wide.

"That's where I live," she whispered, pointing at the palace. "It wasn't so scary . . ."

Sailor Moon found strength at the child's words as she picked Chibiusa up, glancing at each of her senshi in turn, feeling Tuxedo Kamen's hand on her shoulder. "We'll make it nice again, Chibiusa. You'll see. Let's go!" She jumped down the cliff, her agility seemingly enhanced by the girl in her arms, as if she was desperate to protect her. Her determination to protect her daughter was letting her channel some of her Princess Serenity persona, giving her a grace and elegance that she normally lacked.

The walk through the city was eerily silent, the four senshi and Tuxedo Kamen keeping their princess in the center of their circle. Chibiusa hid her face in Sailor Moon's bow, unwilling to see the ruin of what had once been her beautiful home. "Chibiusa, why did you come to find me?"

"Because Papa said that Sailor Moon was the most powerful person in the world. She's unbeatable." Usagi blushed, sensing Mamoru's amusement through their link. "He always told me that if anything happened to him or Mama I should go back in time to find Sailor Moon. You have the ginzuishou that my Mama needs to wake up."

"But you're the Moon Princess, too. Why can't you use the one here?"

Chibiusa began to cry at Sailor Moon's words, and the blonde glanced at her boyfriend. _"What did I say?"_

"_I'm not sure, but I think there isn't one here. If there was, wouldn't it protect the palace and the queen?"_

Usagi held the girl closer, lending her strength. "I see. Then why couldn't you use mine? Why did you need me to come forward in time?"

Chibiusa wiped her tears away, holding her Luna Ball closer. "I don't have any power," she whispered. "All the kids teased me, saying I'm not really the princess, that Mama isn't my Mama."

"Of course you're my daughter," Usagi smiled. "Would we get on each other's nerves so much if you weren't?" Chibiusa began to smile, and Usagi kissed her forehead. "I don't have to ask anyone to know that you're my little girl. All I need is the love I feel when I see you in danger. Besides, you used my ginzuishou to heal me from that youma's poison, ne? Isn't that proof enough, Chibiusa?"

"Mama calls me Small Lady."

"Then I will, too. Cheer up, Small Lady. We'll save your mother; you'll see. And she'll wake up and hug you and tell you how much she loves you."

"_Good going, Usako. She's smiling again."_

"_I meant it, Mamo-chan. I do love her."_ She froze as she sensed something dark between the group and the palace, and her tiara vanished as a golden crescent moon glowed from her forehead. Her senshi moved into fighting stances, and Usagi handed Chibiusa to Tuxedo Kamen. "Get her out of here."

"You need me," he protested.

"She needs you more! She's our daughter, Mamo-chan! Get her to safety!" The tall man nodded, leaping away with his precious burden. The furious princess turned to her enemy, power clothing her as it never had before. "How dare you," she hissed at the youma that appeared before her, seemingly made of crystal. "How dare you destroy her home and force her to run away from the only life she's ever known?" She pulled out her Cutie Moon Stick, dispensing with her usual speech as she pointed it at the crystallized youma. It stared, waving its hands to attack, and Jupiter readied her power.

Mars laid a hand on Jupiter's arm, purple eyes glowing in the gloom. "Let her."

"Moon Princess Halation!" She didn't wait for all the dust to fall to the ground before she headed for the palace again, her Senshi struggling to keep up. She could hear Mamoru in the back of her mind, and she followed the call, stopping at the edge of the palace grounds. She reached out her hand, pulling back from the energy crackling under her fingertips. "A force field," she realized. "How did Mamo-chan get through? Maybe it's keyed to the Moon family." She didn't notice her senshi's shocked expressions at her logical deduction, and Mercury felt no need to pull out her computer. Usagi called on her Moon powers, the golden crescent glowing from her forehead, and she stepped through the field, glancing back at her senshi. "Call on the powers of your planets and you should be able to walk through. I think your future selves are creating this."

Mars was the first to move, easily overcoming her shock at Usagi's words. She had known that her future self was somewhere, and she had expected to be protecting her princess. Closing her eyes, Mars felt fire fill her veins, and a strange burning sensation accompanied the symbol of her guardian planet on her forehead. She easily passed the barrier, three senshi just behind her. Their princess nodded once before heading for the main gates of the palace, her determination almost frightening to observe.

They were met by a tall man in the mists, dressed in lavender, a staff in his hands. He seemed almost transparent, barely there/ Usagi stopped when she spotted him, tilting her head slightly. "Mamo-chan?"

"No, I'm Neo-King Endymion, the future Chiba Mamoru."

"Where's Mamo-chan? And Chibiusa?"

The transparent man tilted his head to one side. "You know?"

"She told me. Or, he did, actually. She used the ginzuishou to heal me after a pretty bad youma attack."

He seemed surprised at that. "Well. Sailor Moon, Sailor Senshi, please follow me inside. We have a lot to talk about."

Outside the shield, a man in white floated, glancing at Emerald's latest youma. He narrowed his eyes, a third one appearing from the crescent moon on his forehead, and he smiled. "So, future queen, you were careless. I have power now to take you for my own. And I will, Serenity." He vanished.

* * *

To be continued


	2. Prince Demando

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13 and epilogue

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 2: Prince Demando

* * *

Usagi shivered as she passed through the empty, echoing hallways, wondering at the shadows she kept sensing in the silent rooms. "They're ghosts, power ghosts," the transparent king explained when he caught his future queen wincing at the tingling sensation. "When the Black Moon Family attacked, we all used all the power we had to try to protect our people and prevent any damage to the castle, and energy surges like that leave ghosts."

"I don't like ghosts," Usagi whispered. Mars glanced at Venus, an understanding passing between the leader of the Inner Senshi and the princess's soul sister and they moved closer to their princess, wondering if the ghosts would attack. Probably not, but she had been close to death in that hospital and they weren't taking any chances.

The King led them through a huge, magnificent throne room, and Usagi recognized its resemblance to her mother's throne room on the Moon. She paused to stare at the double throne on the dais, and she shivered as she caught the ghost image of a woman with silvery gold hair smiling from one seat, her king by her side. Rei took her arm and led her away, through a door beside the dais to a room dominated by a long table, a huge crystal on top. Usagi walked forward, a silent scream reverberating in her blood, and she looked down at the woman encased in the crystal.

"It's me," she whispered. The woman asleep in the crystal was older, a little taller, and her hair was tinged with silver, but she was, without a doubt, Usagi. The princess looked up as a tiny pink-haired girl ran into the room, latching onto Usagi's leg.

"Mama!"

"Are you okay, Chibiusa?"

The girl nodded as Usagi picked her up where she could see her mother. "Of course I am. Mamo-chan took care of me. Can you help her, Usagi?"

"I don't know. Let me see." Usagi pulled her broach off, holding Chibiusa with one arm as she whispered an order to the ginzuishou. It lifted free of the broach, glowing fiercely white, and the golden crescent moon on the sleeping queen's face began to glow in response. Tuxedo Kamen moved to stand beside his girlfriend, the concentration on her face scaring him. He felt Serenity's Moon Princess power surround him, and he clenched his fists, stepping back. There was something wrong, something off. Her power was out of synch, two or three notes off, the disharmony shaking his bones. Couldn't the senshi feel it? Couldn't they stop her?

"Usako!"

The blonde screamed and fell to her knees as the ginzuishou vanished and a dark mist filled with evil energy filled the room. The crystal surrounding the queen darkened, and Chibiusa cried her mother's name as the senshi moved closer to the pair. A sinister laugh filled the chamber, and a man dressed in white appeared above Usagi's shaking form. He waved his hand, and the limp girl floated off the ground towards him, detransforming instantly. Tuxedo Kamen grabbed Chibiusa, staring up at his beloved. "Usako!" The man vanished, their princess with him.

"No," Rei whispered, falling to her knees. "Usagi . . ."

The king hologram fell against the clouded crystal, eyes closed. "He shouldn't have been able to get through the shield. The only way to get through is with powers enhanced by planets or the Moon."

"Then how did he get in?" Jupiter was barely able to restrain her temper, a blue aura of lightning crackling around her. If the king had been solid, none of the senshi doubted that he would be much closer to understanding what a lightning rod felt like.

"I don't know! He could have, maybe, if he had a link with someone inside the palace, but none of us carry shards of his crystal."

Something in Ami's mind connected. "Crystal shards?" She pulled out her computer and began entering data furiously, her visor covering her blue eyes. She gasped as tiny lines of text scrolled up her screen. "Oh, no. That youma outside that Sailor Moon dusted so efficiently was made of crystal. When she walked through the cloud of crystal dust, tiny shards must have . . ."

Minako's eyes widened. "You mean he honed in on the crystal in Usagi's blood?"

"But they couldn't have just entered her blood," the king protested. "That's not how the black crystal works. It would have had to have an anchor and an energy inside Usako's body to link to."

Makoto gasped as her legs gave out, and she hit the floor with a thud. "It had that," she whispered, horrified. "Tuxedo Kamen, Chibiusa, tell the king how you saved Usagi from the poison created by the Black Moon Family."

Tuxedo Kamen's eyes widened. "The poison. It wasn't meant to kill Usako; they knew already that Chibiusa was our daughter and therefore capable of using the ginzuishou to save her mother. The poison was a lure to get Chibiusa to use the ginzuishou and infuse Usako's body with its power. She did the same thing when she tried to save me from Beryl when our memories returned. That's why the song of the crystal seemed off. The ginzuishou was fighting with the shards of the black crystal in her blood and trying to retrieve its life force so it could heal the queen."

"But where did it go?" Rei looked at the queen, walking over and laying a hand on the dark coffin. She closed her eyes, the symbol of Mars on her forehead, and the cloudy gray that filled the once-clear facets cleared, leaving tiny black shards scattered through the clear depths. Mars tried to pull the shards out, but they only consented to come closer to the surface and farther from the sleeping queen. "The crystal shards went into this crystal coffin," she whispered. "I can't pull them out. If they stay in there much longer, with the queen unprotected by the ginzuishou . . ." She didn't finish; she didn't have to.

Tuxedo Kamen closed his eyes and turned away as the king's hologram wavered and Chibiusa cried out, running from the room, Luna Ball desperate to follow her. "Let her be," Endymion whispered. "She loves her mother very much. As do I."

"How do we save her? And what happened to the ginzuishou?"

"What else, Venus? It went into Usagi as it always has when it senses danger. And I don't think we can save her." Mercury was the only one who would say it, but the other senshi knew. Tuxedo Kamen dashed off into the castle, unable to contemplate the idea that he wouldn't be able to save his girlfriend. He would find a way.

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes, a strange lack of power surrounding her. She felt like she was in a—what did Ami call those things?—black hole. She felt like she was in a black hole. She opened her eyes, finding herself in a strange room on a strange bed. She sat up, glancing at her clothes, finding herself in a strange white dress crudely styled after the clothes her future self had been wearing. She felt behind her and encountered two thin cloth wings, a tiara on her head. "Where am I?"

"Ah, I see that you're awake. Good morning, my queen."

Usagi looked up to find a man floating over head, silvery white hair barely reaching his shoulders. He was dressed all in white, and his dark eyes watched Usagi's every move. She searched her memory, but she could tack no name onto that calm face, and she sat up. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"I'm Prince Demando, and you are in my palace. You are very strong, my queen. A blast like that would have killed any normal people near you."

"What blast? What happened? Mamo-chan?"

"Your power and your tiny crystal overloaded and almost killed you. If I hadn't saved you, you might be dead. Are you thirsty, my queen, or hungry? I can have servants attend you. I know you must still be weak."

"Yes," Usagi whispered. She looked to one side and found her familiar golden broach sitting silently on the white sheets, and she picked it up, expecting to find the familiar flow of power and warmth. Instead she felt emptiness. Shocked, she opened the lid, and she gasped at what she found inside. The white-clad man landed gently beside her on the bed at her cry, and his cold eyes also widened in shock. "Where did it go?" She turned to Prince Demando, accusation in her blue eyes. "What did you do with my crystal?"

"I did nothing," he assured her gently, no trace of deception in his smooth voice. "It has not been touched. When I brought you in, that broach was in your tight grasp. As you slept, you opened your hand and it fell beside you. But I did not touch it, and none of my servants have entered yet."

"Then how did you change my clothes?" Ha! That would show Rei! She could be smart and observant when she needed to be. And she wasn't afraid, really. She was strong and she could get out of this herself.

"Magic. I thought you might get uncomfortable in the clothes you arrived in."

"Clothes? I wasn't wearing my Sailor fuku?" Damn! She hadn't meant to reveal her secret identity! But his voice was nice, and she had no one else to turn to in this dark place.

"No, Sailor Moon. When you tried to access the crystal, your transformation vanished."

Usagi looked at her locket again, tears filling her eyes at the lonely hole in the center where her crystal usually lived. She began to cry, overcome by the loss of her powers and her crystal, and she was shocked when the prince wrapped his arms around her. She leaned into his kind embrace, locket closed and forgotten on the bed, and Prince Demando soothed her, hand rubbing comforting circles on her back. Her mind caught a stray thought as it passed—Mamo-chan does that when I'm upset—before she felt a dark power draining her energy again. "Tired," she whispered.

"You're still recovering, my queen. When you awaken, summon one of the servants and she will give you a tour of your palace."

Demando helped Usagi lay back onto the bed, pulling a loose blanket up to cover her, and he smiled as the blonde closed her eyes. "Palace," she whispered. "Princess Serenity. I have a palace. I remember. Oh, be careful. Mother might catch us."

"Not me," Demando assured the girl as he turned to leave.

"I love you, Endymion."

Demando clenched his fists at her dreamy words, the black crescent moon in the center of his forehead glowing angrily as he vanished. "Damn! She's thinking of that weakling prince again! How will I ever convince her that she is mine?"

"Brother?"

"Saffir!" Without realizing it, Demando had transported to the chamber that housed the powerful Black Crystal, a force that drained energy even as the ginzuishou granted it. His blue-haired brother watched him, wondering at his haggard appearance. "That little queen! She received the biggest dose of Black Crystal Power I could manage, but she still falls asleep thinking of that half-wit Earth Prince! She doesn't even have that stupid ginzuishou, yet she still resists!"

"Perhaps it's because she's a child of the Moon? Maybe the royals of the old Moon Kingdom had power to fight our crystal?"

"Impossible! She will be mine!" Demando stared at the crystal, a new thought filling his mind. "Though we may have to go about this a different way. Wiseman!"

A floating cloak appeared before the prince, a crystal ball held by two glowing hands in front of it. "Yes, my prince?" The deep, grating voice always bugged Demando, but for once he didn't care.

"I need you to do something for me—two things, as a matter of fact. One, I need you to make me a very powerful mind-control spell that will work on a princess of the moon. Two, I need you to catch the Rabbit."

"I can catch that child easily, but what do you need the spell to do?"

"Alter some memories, delete certain others, and create new ones directly from my thoughts. I have a Rabbit to convert."

The Wiseman glowed. "Very well. I will do as you ask."

From the shadows of the Control Room, a woman with long green hair glared at the exchange in fury. She would have the prince for her own, no matter how many stupid blonde princesses she had to kill.

* * *

To be continued . . . please review . . .


	3. Rabbit of the Moon

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13 and epilogue

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

**Author's Note:** in the manga, Kiral and Akiral were servants of Emerald, though I'm pretty sure they never became minotaurs.

* * *

Chapter 3: Rabbit of the Moon

* * *

Emerald watched behind her red-feathered fan as Wiseman manipulated the Princess of Crystal Tokyo and called her to his side. She sneered at the child's simplicity as she took Wiseman's hand trustingly and vanished into the mists. Emerald waved her hand, calling her most trusted servants, twin minotaurs who knelt before her, heads bowed to their queen. Kiral and Akiral were nearly identical, save for the ornamental bands they wore around their horns. Kiral wore white strips of cloth that wound around his horns and ended in a tiny emerald embedded in molten gold at the end of each ivory horn, while his twin wore black cloth. Their dark eyes glinted red in the light, though the underlying color was their queen's green, and they each wore a green baldric across their dark brown chests, their pants black and their feet hoofed.

"I have a special mission for you two, my pets. Wiseman has captured the Rabbit, a mission you were promised, and I need you to infiltrate the Crystal Palace to keep the senshi busy while I deal with this new problem."

"Problem, my queen?" Kiral knew the question was expected, and he easily posed it.

"Yes, problem. You simple Bull Brothers cannot understand that I cannot let the Rabbit return to the Black Moon. However, I cannot simply kill her; instead, I will use her arrival to dispose of another problem. You two return to your Human forms and become injured citizens or even our escaped prisoners—chose the story you like. Make sure those stupid senshi do not come to rescue their princess—they succeed far too often for my tastes. If you can, coax them back into their own time, but do not be obvious."

The two bulls nodded, their forms shimmering and fading into that of two tall human men, one with black hair and one with white. A second of concentration hid the black moon marks on their foreheads, and Emerald nodded in approval of their disguises. Kiral, the leader of the pair, took his queen's green-gloved hand and kissed it, dark eyes averted respectfully. "My queen, is there anything in particular we simple servants should know before embarking on this journey?"

"Tuxedo Kamen is especially dangerous because of his ridiculous attachment to the child queen. The senshi of Mercury does not fight, she defends and analyzes. The Senshi of Venus is not as powerful as her counterparts, but she has been fighting the longest. The Senshi of Jupiter fights with powerful lightning, but her passion is not as great as that of the Senshi of Mars. That one is as attached to the child queen as the earth prince, and her power grows as her anger grows. Do not get on her bad side. And if you can destroy the crystal coffin that encases the queen, do. I hate her as much as I hate her past self. Now, go, my most trusted and loyal servants." The men bowed and vanished, headed for the crystal palace on the surface of the earth, and Emerald smiled. If this plan worked, then Prince Demando would have to declare her queen. Smiling, she vanished.

* * *

When Usagi woke the second time, she was no longer confused. She slipped out of bed and walked around her room, amazed at the high, vaulted ceiling and the stone floor that was somehow warm. She left her broach on her bed, knowing that it was powerless, and headed for the jeweled door.

The door opened before she reached it, revealing a member of the Black Moon Family she knew very well. "Emerald," she whispered, backing away. She had no power, no means to defend herself, and she clenched her fists at her sides. "Leave me alone."

Emerald laughed as she lifted her hands. "Today you die." Black lightning flew from her fingers to envelop the princess, who stood there, eyes closed, refusing to scream. She fell to her knees, tears streaking her cheeks, and she whispered one last thing before her strength faded.

"Mamo-chan . . ."

"HOW DARE YOU?" Emerald was knocked to the floor, her power dissipating as Prince Demando loomed over her, his own power ready. With a curse, she vanished, leaving the seething prince alone with his queen.

Demando reached down and brushed a lock of hair out of Usagi's closed eyes, sighing when he found her still breathing. She was weak, but she was alive. Her sleeping state would be better for what he had in mind, but he would kill Emerald if he ever saw her again. How dare that upstart attack the woman he had chosen as queen? Gently, wary of harming the golden-haired beauty, Demando lifted the child queen and carried her out of the room, heading for the reactor room.

Wiseman was waiting for him, the pink-haired Rabbit unconscious in his arms. "I caught her, Prince. And the spell is ready. What is your wish?" Now that was how a servant should address a master! Not like Emerald. Demando nodded as he laid the slight child on a long table that curled around the edges, linked directly to the Black Crystal.

"Cast your spell on her, and give me full control of her memories. There are many that I must alter if she is to be my queen. Make the Rabbit open to suggestion and entirely devoted to and dependant upon my queen. That should require very little power. Leave her sleeping until I am done, and keep everyone out of here while I am busy, especial that traitor Emerald!"

Wiseman waved his hands, and a black aura enveloped Usagi, causing her to gasp in her sleep. The robed spirit vanished with the Rabbit, leaving Prince Demando alone with his intended. Smiling, he sat beside the long table and placed his hands on the surface of the dark energy. He would possess the blue-eyed queen.

* * *

Mars found Tuxedo Kamen outside the castle, staring at the night sky. "She loved to sit and watch the stars," he whispered. "She might have been a little absent-minded and she really didn't try as hard as she could in school, but stargazing was her passion. She knew every constellation and most of the myths behind their names. She knew more star names than I do, and she even knows the schedules of the planets. She told me once that she watched stars from when she was a little girl. I think she knew, even then, that she came from out there."

"She's alive, Mamoru-kun."

"I know; I can feel it. But she's near something that sucks her power away, and I can't reach her." His face fell into his hands, and he sighed. "What if she doesn't come back? Ever? I can't live without her, Rei."

Mars rested a hand on Mamoru's shoulder. "I know. I know how you feel. But you aren't the only one who loves her, and we'd give our lives to protect her. Besides, you have another princess who needs you right now. Where's Chibiusa?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen her since she ran away. Isn't she still in the palace?"

"No, the king can't find her. He says this is the only way out of the palace since the attacks, except for Pluto's Time Gate, and she hasn't seen the girl."

"I haven't seen her." Tuxedo Kamen stood, reaching deep inside himself to the cord that linked him to his beloved, finding a secondary one to Chibiusa. That one ended just as abruptly as Usagi's, and he sank to the ground. "She's been captured," he whispered. "By the Black Moon Family. I failed them both."

Mars dashed back inside the castle, desperate to have the king prove Mamoru wrong. She stopped in the room that held the queen, staring at the burned Luna Ball in Venus's shaking hands. It was true. The other two senshi stared at the item their leader held, desperate for the evidence before them to be wrong but knowing that their wish was foolish. "Chibiusa was captured," she whispered. "We failed both of our princesses."

The holographic king spun to face his wife as pain filled his link. Inside her crystal prison, the queen was turning paler, fading from the mortal plane. The senshi gathered around her, unable to help, watching in horror as the golden moon on her forehead began to change. It turned black and inverted, changing back and forth until the black took over, the golden crescent only appearing every now and then. The king clutched his side in pain as he lost control of his hologram and began to vanish. "No," he whispered. "Usako! Serenity! Fight, my love! You must fight." He vanished.

Rei laid her hands on the crystal coffin, shrinking away from the evil that filled the facets, staring at the tiny black shards as they began to grow. Pulling out a tiny piece of paper, she whispered a quick chant. "Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen. Akuryou Taisan!" She slapped the ward on the crystal, and the black glow vanished, leaving a Moon Queen with a black moon mark on her forehead and tiny shards of black crystal hovering near the surface of the coffin. For the moment, her ward would hold.

Makoto caught Rei as the Senshi of Fire staggered and fell, exhausted by the amount of energy it had taken to hold the queen. "Rei-chan, what happened?"

"Evil," she whispered. "So much, invading her entire being, changing her. We can't let her free until we heal our Usagi. What have they done to her?"

Mercury pulled out her computer, unable to hide her shaking hands at the thought of her princess and little Chibiusa in the hands of their enemies. "Um, it says that her aura has changed drastically. She's evil, and if she breaks out of that coffin, history will change. The only reason it hasn't already is that we can still save her. I think. I hope."

The sound of boots ringing on the marble floors reached the senshi, and four women appeared in the doorway, staring at the four senshi and Tuxedo Kamen. The Senshi from the past stared at their future selves, noting the change in fuku—the double skirts, the long white gloves with bands around the wrists, long white boots, ribbons hanging to their feet, the star in the center of their choker and front bow—and the new aura of power and certainty. "What have you done? You let something happen to the queen! What was it?" Future-Mars narrowed her flashing eyes, fastening them on Tuxedo Kamen. She glanced at Future-Mercury, raising an eyebrow. "I forget this part—what time do they come from?"

"Right after Mamoru-san makes up with her."

"Oh." Future-Mars ignored the young girls for a moment as she walked over to examine her queen. "The mark of the Black Moon," she whispered, horrified. "What happened?"

"They took Usagi," Rei whispered.

"And you let them? What kind of Senshi are you? How could you let this happen?"

"We didn't," Mars argued, unable to form coherent sentences in such close proximity to her future self. She couldn't help but notice their minor physical differences, most notably that Future Mars's hair had lightened to a crimson red with hardly any purple highlights while her own was raven-black with deep purple accents. "We tried to protect her, but there were crystal shards in her blood, and he linked to that."

"He'll turn her," Future-Mars hissed, stalking toward the girls. "She's weak right now, uncertain if her prince even cares, and Prince Demando wants her badly. That's why we locked her in that crystal, to protect her from him."

"Hey! It wasn't our fault! We had no idea that she had crystal in her blood that he could hone in on! Back off!" Jupiter decided that she was tired of these older women, despite the fact that they were their future selves, and she clenched her fists as she prepared to fight her future self. Her future self who seemed to have green hair.

"Enough!" both Venuses cried at the same time. "For Serenity's sake, it was not their fault," Future-Venus continued, taking Mars's arm. "Please, Rei, we have to help the younger ones find her."

"They aren't powerful enough," Future-Mars whispered, a tender note in her voice. "They can't help."

"They're the only ones who can," Future-Venus whispered. She lowered her voice so the younger senshi could not hear. "Rei, my love, please trust me. We must work with them if we wish to regain our queen."

"Oh, Minako. I don't remember any of this."

"I know. It's so hard, not being able to remember. If only Pluto wasn't so stubborn! We cured her of most of that, but she was adamant about keeping our encounter with the Black Moon Family a secret. Come, they don't know that they're in love, and we're not allowed to tell them."

"Why not? It would make the next half-dozen years so much nicer."

"Or worse. We promised Setsuna-san."

Future-Mars snorted as Future-Venus walked forward to face her past self. "I am Sailor Star Venus, your ultimate form. These are Sailor Star Mars, Sailor Star Jupiter, and Sailor Star Mercury. The others—" Star Mars placed a finger over Star Venus's mouth and shook her head. "Anyway, we'll have to band together to save Serenity and Small Lady. Where did King Endymion go?"

"He vanished when the moon mark changed. I think his link with her hurt him. Will Mars's ward hold?"

Star Mars waved her hand and a second evil ward appeared on the crystal, making the tiny black shards shimmer and shrink in size. They still remained, but they were less of a threat the smaller they were. "That's the best I can do. Akane would be able to do more, but she is certainly nowhere nearby." The current senshi knew better than to ask who Akane could be, but Rei did take a moment to wonder who could be a more powerful miko than her own future self.

"She's not entirely lost to the Black Crystal, or the future would have changed," Star Mercury deduced, confirming her past self's words. "All we have to do is get to her and change her back before it's too late."

"How could this have happened? Usagi's the strongest one of us; how could he turn her so easily?"

"Isn't it obvious, Jupiter? She might say she's okay, but she's still suffering from her break-up with Mamoru-san. If I remember correctly, she cried herself to sleep a lot after that. She needs time to adjust to being with Mamoru-san again, but she was tempted by a nice man and kind words at the crucial moment. She succumbed; it's not her fault."

"It could have happened to anyone," Star Jupiter whispered, green eyes dark.

Jupiter looked at her future self skeptically. "When did you become such an expert on love, anyway?"

Star Jupiter looked at Star Mercury and both blushed, but neither responded.

Jupiter cleared her throat and looked around. "Um, where's Mamoru-san?"

* * *

Chibiusa began crying as she looked around and found herself in a strange room and a strange bed. "Mama? Papa?"

The door opened to reveal a blonde woman she knew very well, dressed in a black silk dress she had never seen before. "Small Lady? Are you awake?"

"Mama!" Chibiusa jumped into Usagi's arms, crying, and the older woman soothed her with soft words and gentle hands. She looked up and touched the crescent moon on her mother's forehead. "Mama, it changed."

"I know. I like this one better. The ginzuishou deserted us, Small Lady, so we serve the Black Crystal now."

"I don't care as long as I can be with you." She snuggled deeper into Usagi's arms, and the blonde stood, carrying her daughter out of the room. A crown sparkled from her head, matching the strings of gems decorating her black dress and the gemmed boots she wore. Strings of black diamonds hung in her hair, slivers of the powerful crystal dangling from her ears, but her eyes no longer sparkled. Those blue depths were dead, empty, and the smile she wore when she looked at her child never reached her eyes. She was an empty shell of her former self, memories warped, deleted, reconstructed, and altered to suit Demando's will.

She met her prince outside the small room, smiling as he patted Chibiusa's head. "She's cute. What power do you have, child?"

"I don't have any power," Chibiusa whispered. "Who are you?"

"He's Prince Demando. He saved me, Small Lady, and has asked me to be his queen. He's going to conquer the Earth. Would you like to help?"

Chibiusa looked out of the portal they were standing beside at the blue and white sphere that hung there in space, so calm and innocent. So fragile. "They called me names, Mama. They teased me, said you weren't my true mother. They hurt me."

"We'll punish them; don't worry. And we'll punish the senshi who called me names and teased me and were never strong enough to beat even one youma on their own. All they ever did was call me into battle, force me to defeat their enemies, and now I will see how they fare alone."

"Mamo-chan? What about Mamo-chan?"

"He broke my heart and left me to suffer alone. He deserves no mercy. What do you think we should do?"

"I just want to be with you, Mama. I don't care about them." In her mind, her memories altered themselves to fit her determination to stay with her mother, and she frowned. "I don't think they ever liked me, anyway. But I don't have any power. When I tried to touch the ginzuishou, it vanished. Then the people attacked and I went to the future. I can't be of any help."

Usagi held her daughter to her chest, smiling at her prince. "Just stay with me. You give me strength, Small Lady."

"Ready to conquer Earth, my queen?"

* * *

"No, I think there's two of them. But what are they doing out here?"

Star Mercury walked forward, leaving Star-Jupiter to answer Venus's question, as she scanned the two men. The one with long black hair sat up first, eyes scanning fearfully for any threat, and the man who might have been his identical twin but for his white hair stared up at Star Mercury. "Is he gone?"

"Who?"

"Prince Demando, the one who captured us. He kept trying to get us to tell him how to get to the queen, but we never said a thing. Then he just dumped us here." The man with white hair pulled his brother up, standing to face Sailor Star Mercury. "I'm Kiral, and this is Akiral, my twin. What happened to the city?"

"It was destroyed. You had better come inside before he attacks again." Star Mercury led the twins into the castle, ignoring the glances her fellows gave her. "They need our help," she hissed as she passed her wife, hoping that Star Jupiter would understand. She usually did.

"Very well, Ami, but I'm keeping an eye on them."

All eight senshi looked up, shocked, as a familiar laugh filled the wind-scarred air. They froze as a whirlwind of black revealed Prince Demando and an odango-ed woman in black silk and sparkling gems, her blue eyes colder than sapphires, her little pink-haired daughter in her arms. Usagi laughed again, and the senshi cringed. "Hello, my friends," she greeted mockingly. "How are you?"

* * *

To be continued


	4. Broken and Betrayed

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 4: Broken and Betrayed

* * *

"U-Usagi?"

"Rei," the woman purred. "How are you? It looks like the future senshi have finally decided to show up."

"What have you done to our queen?" Star Jupiter demanded of the floating prince, lightning dancing around her clenched fists. "Let her go!"

"The choice is hers," Prince Demando answered casually, waving one gloved hand. "If she wants to return to the people who called her friend and did nothing but make fun of her, then she may."

Usagi snorted, landing on the ground in front of the palace, Chibiusa hiding behind her mother's skirt. The girl had a pale crescent moon on her forehead, a black crescent like Usagi's, but not nearly as pronounced. She glared at the senshi with red eyes filled with hate, a secret terror sparkling in those cold depths. "As if I wanted to be with them again. I am perfectly happy being on my own and in charge of my own destiny."

"What about Mamoru-san?" Mars stepped forward, arms spread to show that she would not attack, purple eyes pained. "He loves you, and I know you love him. Your daughter will never be born if you turn your back on him."

"He doesn't love me," Usagi hissed, black lightning sparkling from her clenched fists. "I have no reason to go _crying_ to him. Chibiusa is my daughter but nothing says that she has to be his."

"Who else, then?"

Usagi grinned at Star Venus as Demando landed beside her, taking her gloved hand in his. "Who else, you simple little senshi? Prince Demando has offered me his kingdom and this planet, and I have accepted."

Eight stunned senshi stared at their princess, unable to defend themselves as she released a huge burst of black lightning, laughing as it arced toward the senshi. Usagi stared, unable to believe her eyes, as Emerald appeared in front of the senshi, raising a shield of shimmering green-black and protecting the women she was sworn to destroy. The blonde princess attacked again, pausing when Demando raised a hand. "Emerald. What are you doing? The Senshi are our enemies."

"They were our enemies until you attacked me and prevented me from killing the Moon brat! Now you are my enemy, and I will side with your nemeses against you." The tall woman glared at her former prince, glaring through her wall, and the prince laid a hand on his new queen's arm. They watched as the four senshi retreated into the palace, taking a moment to consider Emerald before letting her follow them and the long-haired twins into their sanctuary. As the shield closed again, Prince Demando bowed to his queen.

"My sweet, we should retire to the palace. Emerald is not a force I planned on fighting."

"You saved me from her once; you can do so again." Usagi turned to leaved, paused by a small scuffing sound behind her. She spun, readying an attack, lowering her hands. "And just what are you doing here?"

The caped man bowed, kneeling on the ground before the dark queen, eyes hidden by his mask. "I came to offer you my allegiance, Princess Serenity. I know that my actions in the past were unforgivable, but all I ask is the chance to serve you."

Prince Demando clenched his fists. "I will not have Endymion hanging around. All he wants is to take you away from me, then break your heart as he did before."

Usagi snorted. "As if I would go back to him! But now that you have lost Emerald, a servant with his power could be useful." She stepped closer to the kneeling man, her eyes cold and calculating. "We could use him."

"We could never trust him."

"You never trusted Emerald, either." Usagi raised her hands, and a pair of shiny black manacles appearing in her black-gloved palms. "These are infused with my power, and if he tries to disobey me, they will cause him tremendous pain." She crouched down in front of Mamoru, grabbing his chin between her fingers and turning his face up toward hers. "You may serve me, but you must obey me immediately, without any question or hesitation, or you will suffer."

"I will obey, my princess."

Usagi fastened the bracers on his wrists, gesturing for him to stand. "Oh, and lose that Tuxedo Kamen thing. I like Prince Endymion better." An instant later, the prince stood where Tuxedo Kamen had been a moment before, eyes dark and dull. "Good. Chibiusa, he is in charge of you, and if he does anything to upset you, let me know and he will be punished." The pink-haired girl nodded and let Endymion pick her up, the black moon on her forehead more defined than before. Usagi nodded and touched Mamoru's arm as all four vanished in a swirl of black power.

In the back of his mind, nestled far away from the dark power that corrupted him once, Endymion tested the powerful ties that held Mamoru to the dark princess. _"Are you sure about this, Mamoru?"_

"_Positive. She loves me, I know it. And the only chance I have is to be close to her. Maybe she'll remember me."_

Endymion snorted and returned to his sleep. _"Call me if you need me."_

Wiseman watched as the four vanished, what passed for his fists clenched in anger. The Moon Princess was supposed to resist the dark power and escape, leaving the Rabbit in his hands. She would have been perfect for his plans, but now he would have to revise those plans. Emerald's defection had been a surprise, but not entirely important. She was just a pawn. He had to find a new servant. Plans spinning through his mind, Wiseman let himself fade.

Inside the palace, silence reigned for a different reason. Emerald stared at the two sets of senshi, her eyes straying to the twins every now and then. Sighing, she surrendered and spoke first. "Okay, I wanted to kill you senshi as much as Demando did until a little while ago. He captured Sailor Moon and determined to turn her evil, and I decided to kill her to rid myself of the competition. Demando stopped me, and I decided that if he didn't want me, I don't want him. The twins here are my servants, Kiral and Akiral, the Bull Brothers, and I sent them here to kill you. However, since my plans have failed, I offer you my support. I don't want your princess near my prince, and you want her back. So I will help you turn her good."

The two Venuses exchanged a glance, both crossing their arms, though Sailor Star Venus was the one who spoke. "How can we trust you, Emerald? After all, you betrayed your Prince Demando."

"True, you have no reason to trust me." Kiral and Akiral joined their mistress, a black moon in the center of each forehead. "I also have no reason to trust you. We have been on opposite sides of this war, but now our objectives are the same now. No matter what you think about the Black Moon Family, we stick together, and I do not like having your princess interrupt our close-knit family. I want her gone, but I cannot kill her and I cannot heal her. You can do that, and you can't do it alone. She would have fried you a minute ago. Face it—we need each other."

Star Venus glanced at her wife, and the crimson-haired senshi shook her head, a move echoed by her younger self. The two Jupiters were also wary of the agreement, but they shrugged in reluctant acceptance of the green-haired woman's words. The two senshi of the innermost planet glanced at each other, nodding to their leaders. Star Venus looked at Venus, the last vote, and the blonde sighed. It was their best chance.

"Very well, Emerald, we will work with you. But understand this; we will not have you harming any innocents. If you are going to work with us, you may not use your power against our princesses or humans. You may defend always, but you can only attack if we say so. And Kiral and Akiral must also agree."

The Bull Brothers bowed, the white-haired leader speaking. "We always do as our queen dictates. You may trust us."

Star Venus held out her hand, and Emerald clasped it. "Deal."

* * *

To be continued


	5. Unlikely Alliances

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 5: Unlikely Alliances

* * *

"I sense another Time Portal opening, one using dark magic. The Black Moon Family is once again returning to the past."

"Should we follow, Setsu-chan?" Star Venus grinned at the shock on the older senshi's face. "I'm sorry. We call her that all the time. What do you think?"

"I think you should go, but I hate to advise you Star Senshi returning to the past. I don't like that you younger senshi came forward and I am worried that the rest of you could upset the past."

"I wish we hadn't come here," Mars admitted in a pained whisper. "If we hadn't, Usagi would still be okay."

Venus laid a kind hand on her friend's arm. "It's okay. We'll get her back. Pluto, if we all go forward in time, what about Tuxedo Kamen? We haven't seen him since before we found the twins."

"I'm not sure. If the Prince comes to me, I will be able to send him back in time to you." Pluto glared at Emerald and the Bull Brothers, garnet eyes narrow. "I still don't trust her. I also don't want her traveling through my gate."

"Pluto, we've been through this. She needs us as much as we need her, and for now that's enough of a truce. We'll find Serenity and Small Lady, return them to normal, and return here at the exact moment we leave." Star Venus flashed a dazzling smile, and the senshi of time groaned. "We'll watch her closely, I promise. Let us through."

* * *

"And where are they?"

Prince Demando smiled at his queen's sullen mood. She was almost childish, pouting that her former friends had not shown up to be pummeled. Prince Endymion sat on the low roof beside the dark queen, her child sleeping peacefully in his arms. His dark blue eyes were blank, and he never moved unless Chibiusa changed her position and he had to shift his arms to keep her comfortable. The waiting was boring the blonde queen, and she wanted to attack something.

On the other side of his brother from the new queen, Saffir sat with his arms crossed, glowering. He wanted to slow down, stop wasting so much of the black crystal's energy attacking pitiful little senshi and turning useless, powerless princesses to their side. He sighed as he watched the silent park, knowing that the princess and her child would be the downfall of his family. He glared at the three newcomers sitting beside the prince, wondering if he could get rid of one _accidentally_ in the next battle.

A flash of light dropped eight senshi, two men, and one very familiar woman onto the grass of the park, all standing instantly and turning toward the black crystal energy they sensed nearby. The eight senshi dropped into fighting stances and the two men dropped their disguises, becoming the minotaur twins the Black Moon Family knew so well. All eyes turned to Endymion, and the senshi gasped. "Mamoru-san?"

He didn't answer Mars, not even deigning to look at the gathered senshi. Chibiusa opened her red eyes, crawling off Mamoru's lap and standing beside Usagi. The two Mercurys pulled out their computers and began scanning and typing furiously, having already discovered a way to link the two and work together. Usagi stood proudly, power surrounding her in tiny bolts of black lightning, and Emerald crossed her arms. "What a pathetic queen you've chosen. You had the chance to pick me, and you stole this frail child, only just beginning to develop into a woman, and her child belongs to the man by her side. She'll never love you, the best you can hope is that she'll tolerate you and be grateful for memories you implanted."

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Pitiful, Emerald. You just can't stand that he prefers a princess to a commoner like you." Something in her words made her pause, and she glanced at Endymion. "Princess to a commoner? Why does that sound familiar?" Shaking her head, she turned back to her foes. "Endymion, deal with them."

He never hesitated, releasing black lightning intended to erase the senshi from the earth. Silver electricity intercepted it, the bulls standing between the senshi and the Black Moon Family. Saffir watched calmly as Usagi added her power, and Emerald joined in the counterattack. Demando gestured, and he and his brother also attacked, forcing the senshi to join the fight. Star Mars aimed a deadly arrow at Demando, forcing him to shield himself while Star Jupiter conjured up an attack based on electrically-charged oak leaves for Saffir. Star Venus, Mars, Venus, and Jupiter threw their attacks at the prince and princess, eliciting a sharp hiss from the blonde. "Demando!"

"I know." The Prince waved his hand, and the last five members of the Black Moon Family vanished.

The two Venuses turned to the Mercurys, eyebrows raised. "What did you find?"

The older of the geniuses sighed. "She's lost a great deal of her memory. I'd say that the entire Silver Millennium has been wiped as well as some of her life here on Earth. I have no doubt that all of her good times with us and Mamoru-san are gone. She probably remembers everything about Small Lady from the way she protects her. I think that her maternal instincts were intensified, giving Demando leverage. Serenity also has a few memories that are not in synch with the others, false ones, planted by Demando, I assume. As for Chibiusa, she has all of her memories, but her love for her mother and her sense of not being powerful enough to stand on her own have been intensified. In a very real way, she needs Serenity. She would probably suffer emotional stress or pain if they were forcefully separated."

"What about Mamoru-kun? After that time with Beryl, I thought it would be impossible for someone to enslave his mind again, especially on the planet where he draws his power. Is he real?"

Star Mercury looked up from her computer at Mars's question, sighing as she deactivated her visor and closed the lid. "He is the real Prince Endymion. Or, he's one of the two personalities living inside that body. One is active and one is dormant, though I cannot accurately identify which is which. Since both personalities can access the Mamoru and Endymion personas, I could only know for sure if he turns into Tuxedo Kamen. That identity is unique to Mamoru—Endymion never truly became him."

Mercury waved her hand, letting her computer vanish as her future self finished. "I have no scientific basis for my theory, but I think that Mamoru is in control. Not because he's weaker or younger or less linked to the planet, but because one would have to surrender to the Black Crystal completely. I know that, if given the same option, the princess of Mercury and Mizuno Ami would agree that the more powerful personality had to be saved. Ami would give in, and the princess would hide. I think Mamoru-san would make the same logical choice."

Star Mercury nodded. "I never thought of it from that perspective. Very good. But does that mean that only one of Serenity's personalities surrendered to the crystal?"

"It was the human personality," Emerald offered, the twins by her side, in human form once more. All eyes turned to her, and she continued. "I attacked the princess, intending her death, but I only knocked her unconscious before Demando interfered and sent me away. She gave up, and I know the princess never would. He had to have cast the spell Wiseman created to alter her memories when she was unconscious, and the human was definitely in control."

"Wiseman?"

"Oh, I forgot; you haven't met him yet. He's the one pulling Demando's strings, though I haven't seen him since your princess joined the Black Moon Family."

Jupiter nodded. "So, if the Usagi persona is in control, then Princess Serenity must have been buried with all memory of the Silver Millennium. Then, in order to get her back, we have to wake Serenity up. She's strong enough to shake off this power."

"We have to remind her of the Silver Millennium," Star Venus mused.

"How? We don't remember it," Mars pointed out.

"But we do," Star Mars smiled. "However, the only person Serenity would ever listen to was Endymion. But he's suppressed, as well."

"So we have to do something to make Mamoru-san release Prince Endymion," Star Mars added, joining the conversation as the senshi and their new partners formulated a plan. "But what is his weakness, besides Serenity?"

"Chibiusa," Mars whispered. "She's his daughter, and he loves her as much as he loves Usagi. If we can get to her, we can save him."

"Is that our plan? Steal a squealing Rabbit from her parents in hopes that her father will crack and send her mother over the edge?" Emerald's tone was skeptical, but it lacked the mocking bite the senshi had become accustomed to in their battles.

Venus shrugged. "That seems to be about it. Nice way to sum it up."

Emerald laughed. "I can't believe this. Demando was right all along—the Rabbit is the weakest link in the senshi team. Very well, how shall we accomplish this?"

* * *

TBC


	6. Sacrificial Lamb

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 6: Sacrificial Lamb

* * *

"They really are powerful, all together like that. Maybe we could break them up?"

Demando smiled at his queen, flicking his fingers over his viewing screen and watching the activity on Earth. "We need not be hasty, my queen. Come here and show me these friends of yours in their human form."

Usagi waved her hand over the screen, the black crescent on her forehead glowing as she used the powers of the black crystal. "They are here, at Rei's temple. All eight of them. I do not see your traitors."

"They do not concern me. Emerald has no power that she did not receive from the Black Crystal. I have devised a way to block her access to that power, and she will cease to be a threat in our next encounter."

"But will we have enough power to defeat all of the senshi? They receive their strength directly from the planets, and we cannot block that off."

Demando waved his hand again, and his screen showed Tokyo, a tiny black crystal sitting innocently in the center of the city. "Wiseman. Come."

The robed figure appeared, anger glowing in his eyes. "Yes?"

"Create a link to the future so I can pipe energy from the Black Crystal to create a small one here we can draw power from for our next attack."

Wiseman nodded and vanished, Usagi watching long after he was gone. "I don't trust him, Demando. I don't think he likes your decision or me. Can I kill him?

"Eventually, my sweet. But I need him for now; he's the only one who knows how to control the time portals."

Chibiusa whimpered and tugged on her mother's hand. "Mama? I'm tired."

"Get Endymion to take you to bed."

"But I want you to come tuck me in! Please?"

Usagi smiled lovingly and nodded at Endymion. "We'll be back," she informed her prince as Mamoru took the little princess and followed the blonde into the rooms the prince had given them.

Saffir waited for the three to vanish before stepping into the light. "Brother, I don't trust that prince."

"Last time you didn't trust my new queen. Don't tell me you would have preferred to see Emerald by my side."

"At least she doesn't bring her old lovers into the mix! That prince will betray you and take your queen with him." Demando snorted, and Saffir laid a concerned hand on his brother's arm. "Please, hear me out. You can't underestimate the bond those two share. I read the memories you hid from that girl, and I know more about her previous enemies than you can imagine. Queen Beryl made that mistake, but the princess's love for her Earth Prince saved him and destroyed Beryl. I don't want to see you get killed."

Demando dropped his head. "I know, Saffir, and I sense the truth in your concerns. She has no inhibitions left, and if she chose to cheat on me with her new pet, she wouldn't see it as anything bad. What do you propose we do?"

Saffir sighed. Finally! "Make up some excuse to send Endymion, alone, to attack the senshi and 'forget' to destroy Emerald's link to the crystal. He'll be destroyed and she, utterly distraught, will turn to you. The child has no emotional link to the prince, just her mother, so she should still trust you enough to eventually release her power, like we need. If you don't do this, you risk losing your queen."

Demando placed his hands on Saffir's shoulders. "Thank you, brother. It's nice to know that in the midst of all this chaos we still have each other."

"I will always be on your side."

* * *

"Serenity, I have use for your pet."

"Hmm? What's that?"

"I propose a sneak attack on the senshi. He my be able to take two or three out, and if he manages to kill even one of the younger ones, the older version will cease to exist and the future will change."

"It sounds dangerous. What if he gets killed?"

Demando smiled kindly at his princess. "It would be the ultimate test of his loyalty, don't you think? Don't fret, my queen. I will find you another pet and another caretaker for your daughter."

"I can take care of her fine," Usagi growled. "I don't need him. Endymion!"

The man dressed in black appeared beside the throne, head bowed. "My queen?"

"I want you to head down to the temple and kill as many of the senshi as you can. Aim for the younger ones; if you kill them, the future ones will cease to exist."

"As you wish, my queen." He vanished.

* * *

Chibiusa stirred in her sleep, opening her eyes. "Puu?"

"Hello, Small Lady. You grew up so beautifully." The woman leaning over the young princess was not the woman she had grown up knowing, and she searched her memories to find one image of an older Pluto with the double skirts, ribbons, long gloves, tall boots, and the stars that marked her as a Star Senshi.

"You were there when I was a little baby," she whispered. "But you switched places and the one at the Time Gate isn't you."

"That's right. I'm Sailor Star Pluto, the Pluto of your time, and I had to leave Crystal Tokyo to perform important senshi duties in other star systems. The Pluto you know comes from a time long before you were really born, and she will return to her time when this crisis is resolved and your mother is healed. I remember you from her experiences."

The thought of her mother made Chibiusa sit up, pointing at the closed door. "But my mother's fine. She's out there."

Pluto sat on the bed beside the girl. "Small Lady, do you remember what I taught you about time paradoxes?"

"Yes. If the past is changed to travel down a different path then it did before, the person who changes it may cause certain persons and events to not happen, to vanish."

"Very good. Now, that young woman out there is Usagi, the princess Serenity of the past. She is not your mother yet."

"I know, but she will be."

"Not if this past changes. If you do not do something to heal her, to save her from the dark influence of the Black Crystal, your mother, your real mother in the future, will be evil and your father will die. If he dies, you will cease to exist. I don't want that, Small Lady. You have to save your mother and yourself."

"Puu," she whispered, her tiny hand grasping the older woman's as the senshi stood to leave, "why do you care about us so much?"

"Can you keep a secret from Usagi and the senshi of this time?" Chibiusa nodded, and Pluto cupped the girl's cheek in her hand. "Long ago, in this magical time of peace called the Silver Millennium, there was a young Princess of the Moon named Serenity. They're all named Serenity. She met the princess of Pluto, and we fell in love. We loved each other so much that I couldn't leave her to a king. I became that king, and we had a daughter. That little girl grew up to be a beautiful princess, and I returned to Pluto. I hid from my child and the Silver Millennium fell. Everyone I knew and loved died that day, but they were reborn. And that little princess grew up to be Neo-Queen Serenity of the Moon and Crystal Tokyo. Your mother."

Chibiusa's eyes had widened with each word of the story, and she touched Setsuna's arm, shocked. "Grandma? You're my grandma?"

"I am. And now there is someone waiting for me, so I must go. Remember, Small Lady, your mother loves you, but so does your father. The senshi love you, and I especially love you. Fight this, Small Lady, and be the strong princess I know you can be. You have the power to save her if you can just believe in yourself long enough to find it. Goodbye, and good luck." Pluto kissed the crescent moon on Chibiusa's forehead, and it flashed gold for a second as the tall senshi vanished. She stared at the empty corner, tears gathering in her red eyes.

Her dark thoughts were interrupted by Usagi floating into the room, her dress whispering along the marble floor. "Hey, sweetie. What are you thinking about?"

"You're not the only one, Mama."

"What?"

"You're not the only one who loves me, Mama. Mamo-chan loves me, and so do Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, and Luna and Artemis, too. Puu especially loves me. So why are we up here fighting them down there? I want to go back to them, Mama. I miss them."

Usagi pulled her daughter into her arms and headed for the throne room. "You're just a little confused, Small Lady. I'm sure you'll feel better soon. Come, Prince Demando wants us to watch something."

* * *

"How could I fail her? I should have gone, I should have tried harder. What would Queen Serenity think of me now?"

Artemis rubbed his head against Luna's, knowing that no one could comfort her. The black cat laid her head between her paws and cried, her tiny mewling sobs pitiful in the silence of the shrine. Young Rei stared outside at the gentle wind, her best friend sitting behind her, understanding her pain. Makoto was leaning against the wall, unable to sit, unable to relax, arms crossed over her chest. Ami was too stressed to do any of the work that was due after the brief break from school, and she tapped absently on her computer. The older senshi were more active, though their pain was just as obvious. Minako and Rei were outside the open door, strolling under the whispering trees, not touching, but there was a bond between them that the younger senshi would have seen if they were not so tired and so worried. Makoto and Ami sat on the front step, each comforted by the very presence of each other. In a corner far away from the senshi, Emerald sat with her legs pulled up to her chin, emotions she had never experienced before flooding her mind and heart. She felt sorry for the senshi, and she wanted them to be happy again. What were these strange feelings and why did she want to help the senshi so much? The twins watched the strange emotions cross their queen's face, and they looked away, unable to understand or help.

Young Rei suddenly stood and headed outside, the other three young senshi following her. The two cats, twins, and Emerald moved to the stairs, watching as the eight Sailor Senshi gathered at the foot of the stairs. They stood there, all wondering what to say, until their guest from the Black Moon Family said what they were all thinking. "It's pretty close to hopeless. Unless they make a mistake or one of them returns to normal, we don't have a chance. Demando is growing a smaller version of the Black Crystal downtown, and the next time we meet, Kiral, Akiral, and I will have our link to the crystal severed. We have no power of our own. We will all fall, and if you younger senshi die, your future selves and the Crystal Tokyo you built with Queen Serenity will cease to exist."

"I know," the older Minako whispered. "I hate feeling so helpless. We can't even return to our time until we get the Time Key from Small Lady. If we cannot succeed, the past and the future will fall."

"Really?"

All eight senshi spun at the mocking voice, groaning when they found themselves facing the corrupted prince of Earth, the darkness in his eyes matching the color of the bracers on his wrist. He pulled out a sword from one of the two scabbards at his waist, and the senshi knew instantly that it was not the one he used as the Earth Prince. The black metal gleamed in the light, mocking the senshi and demanding that they fight. Emerald readied a shield as the eight senshi summoned their varied henshin sticks, the older Minako calling out the order. "Min'na, henshin yo!"

"Mercury Star Power . . ."

"Mars Star Power . . ."

"Venus Star Power . . ."

"Jupiter Star Power . . ."

"Mercury Eternal . . ."

"Mars Eternal . . ."

"Venus Eternal . . ."

"Jupiter Eternal . . ."

". . . Make Up!"

Endymion lunged, his sword cutting through Emerald's shield as he aimed for the young Mercury, logically deducing that she was the weakest link in the senshi chain. She jumped back, Jupiter jumping in front of her as she blasted the prince with a weakened version of 'Supreme Thunder', pulling her friend away. The others also attacked, careful not to injure the prince, and the older senshi tried to protect their younger selves. The Bull Brothers stuck to physical attacks, careful not to do anything more than scratch him and keep him from killing the senshi. Finally, tired of the game, Endymion wrapped himself in black power and lunged at the closest senshi, Star Mercury. She easily created a shield of ice, unconcerned at the weak attack, but he tricked them. He released his sword as he stopped in front of Star Mercury, and it flew forward with his momentum to pierce the belly of the next closest senshi.

Sailor Star Mars gasped, eyes wide in shock, as she stared at the sword imbedded in her belly. She looked up at her wife, amethyst eyes full of tears, as she fell to the ground. She wrapped her long fingers around the blade, struggling to pull it out as her blood pooled on the ground under her. She collapsed as her transformation faded, and Sailor Star Venus whirled on Endymion. Pulling a jeweled sword out of thin air, she swung it at Endymion and hit him on the side of the head, knocking him into a tree ten feet away, out cold. She dropped her sword and fell to Rei's side, tears streaking her cheeks.

"No," she whispered. "Don't leave me. This can't be the end, Rei. This can't be the end. You promised we'd be together forever. Don't lie to me. Please." She grasped the blood-slick hilt of the sword and gently pulled it out, eliciting a gasp of pain from her lover. The Senshi of Flame reached out and took Minako's hand, smiling weakly.

"I'm sorry. I never meant for this to happen. Please, don't follow me. There are others who need you, and I don't just mean our princess."

"Rei—"

"It doesn't hurt so much," she lied, eyes closing. "I'll see you again."

"REI!"

* * *

TBC


	7. Rabbits will Bite when Cornered

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 7: Rabbits Will Bite When Cornered

* * *

Chibiusa jumped out of her mother's arms, staring in horror at the screen. "No! Rei-chan! She can't die." She turned to her mother and tugged on the child-queen's skirt, staring into her glazed blue eyes. "Mama, save her!"

"Why? She hates me. All she's ever done is tease me, make fun of me, make me feel useless and worthless. Let her die." By her side, Demando laid a hand on Usagi's arm, smiling at the slender woman. From his place near his brother's throne, Saffir smiled at the window to the earth. Chibiusa clenched her fists as she turned back to the screen, Pluto's words echoing in her mind.

"_Fight this, Small Lady, and be the strong princess I know you can be. You have the power to save her if you can just believe in yourself long enough to find it."_

"I have the power," she whispered, clenching her tiny hand into a fist as she whirled on her mother. "I am Princess Usagi 'Small Lady' Serenity, and I am strong. I have the power!" She screamed as the black moon on her forehead turned gold, a silvery white power enveloping her body as she vanished.

"Small Lady!" Usagi fell forward, reaching for her vanished child, her eyes filling with tears. "Come back to me."

* * *

The senshi stepped back as a whirlwind of silver-gold power deposited one very small pink-haired child in their midst. She ran to Rei's side, tears in her red eyes. "No," she whispered. "Rei-chan! You can't die! Who will teach me archery and take me to see Mars? When you protected me that day in Crystal Tokyo you promised that you would never leave!" Chibiusa fell to her knees, Minako's sobbing frightening the child, and she laid her hands on Rei's stomach, the blood covering her fingers. "I was wrong," she whispered. "You all love me, too, and I should have trusted you more. I don't have any power, Rei-chan! Mama has a crystal to heal and she could save you and Papa could just touch you and make all the blood go away."

Rei's eyes struggled open and she reached up to brush a strand of pink hair away from Chibiusa's face, touching the tiny golden moon on her forehead. "Look at that, Small Lady. You have your Moon mark. You'll be a great queen some day."

"_A great queen,"_ Chibiusa repeated to herself, touching the mark on her forehead. _"I am the princess, and I know I have my mother's power and my father's. They aren't here, and I have to be strong. I have to save Rei-chan."_

In her mind, Star Pluto appeared. "You cannot be strong until you believe in yourself."

"I believe," she whispered, her eyes squeezed shut. "I believe! I have the power, and I can save her."

The senshi gathered close as Chibiusa began to glow, a pink color that had nothing to do with her mother's or her father's power. It was hers. The moon on her forehead glowed blindingly bright as her clothes became pink ribbons, reforming into the last thing any of the senshi had expected—a Sailor fuku. They had to look away when the light became brightest, and when they looked back, many of them weren't sure they were awake. The little princess was sitting on the grass beside Rei's prone form, one white-gloved hand resting on the woman's stomach, not a spot of blood to be seen. Chibiusa looked up, reaching to touch her tiara, her boots, her skirt, staring in wonder at the woman lying on the ground in front of her. Rei sat up, touching her belly in shock, purple eyes riveted on the little princess. "Small Lady?"

"Rei-chan!" The new senshi jumped into Mars's shocked arms, tears on both of their cheeks. "I healed you! This time, _I_ saved _you_!"

"Yes, you did." The senshi of Mars turned to her wife, and the two embraced, unable to find anything to say. "You saved me, Chibiusa. And look at you! A senshi, just like your mother."

"I don't know how," Star Mercury whispered, staring at her computer. "I've only ever seen readouts like this from Queen Serenity. But you don't have the ginzuishou."

"I tried to touch it," the child whispered, hanging her head. She felt a twinge of fear as she began to relate her sin. "I wanted . . . they kept telling me that I was nothing like my Mama, and I wanted to be a lady so much. So I went to the crystal chamber and touched it. I didn't mean for anything to happen! But when I touched it . . . the ginzuishou just vanished. And then the bad men attacked and if I hadn't tried to touch the ginzuishou my mama could have used it to save everyone!"

"It's not your fault," Rei whispered, hugging the girl again. "Little Princess, we never blamed you and we never could. We love you, and we just want you to be safe."

A cough from the nearby tree ended the impromptu reunion, and the six senshi standing gathered around Endymion. The young Venus pulled out her Love-Me Chain and tied the man to the tree, taking his sword and gesturing for everyone to back away. The man opened his empty eyes, struggling against the chain that held him to the tree. "Let me go! Let me go!"

"No. Why did you go to her, Mamoru-san? Why are you working for the Black Moon Family and the evil crystal?"

Endymion glared at Star Mercury, refusing to answer. He pulled against the chain again, and Emerald waved at the two minotaurs. Kiral moved to one side of Endymion, and Akiral to the other, horns pointed at him, ready to attack if he should break free. Emerald reached out to touch Endymion's cheek, eyes straying to the manacles on his gloved wrists. "He's given up. There's little you can do to save him now." She looked at the tiny new senshi, a plan lighting her green eyes. "But I have a plan. Little Princess, what should we call you as a senshi?"

Luna and Artemis were busy rubbing against the child, and she looked up from the fuzzy distractions at the question. She heard a laugh in her mind, and she answered with the words Star Pluto supplied. "Sailor Chibi Moon. Why?"

"Sailor Chibi Moon, I have a plan to rescue your father, but I need your help."

Chibi Moon stood up and walked to Emerald's side, looking up at the woman. "There's something different about you. You're not like Demando and Saffir. I think . . . I think I trust you. I will help in your plan."

Emerald rested a hand on Chibi Moon's shoulder and led her away from the group of senshi, pausing long enough to face the leader of the Star Senshi. "Star Venus, you said that you could trust me. I have a plan, but if I tell any of you, Demando will know. Do you trust me to do the right thing, to make a choice that will save your earth prince, your Neo-King Endymion?"

Star Venus looked at the pale woman still sitting on the ground, and her Rei nodded. Star Venus held out her gloved hand and Emerald took it. "I trust you, Emerald, and whatever happens, we will not stop you. I promise."

"Very well. Chibi Moon, come with me. Tell Venus that, when I give the signal, she must release Endymion and stand aside, let him go. I know that I ask a hard thing, but you understand, as a leader, that some sacrifices must be made for the greater good."

"I will tell her."

* * *

Demando pulled his brother to one side, leaving the sobbing queen on her dais. "Saffir, I think she's lost it. What can I do to get my queen back?"

"Brother, there has only ever been one option. You must wipe out the senshi and bring her daughter back. Or give her another, your child. That is all you can do."

Demando nodded, raising a hand to cover his eyes as a storm of black energy filled his throne room. Emerald appeared at the foot of the dais, eyes flying to the distraught queen, and Demando cried out as the green-haired woman attacked. He couldn't see from his angle that the attack would have missed, even if the blonde had not dodged, and he threw his own black lightning as Emerald vanished. "No!" The prince growled in annoyance as he joined his queen. "Are you alright?'

"Will you just kill her already and get it over with?" Usagi's eyes glinted blue fire as she clenched her hands into fists. "I want her dead. Now."

Demando raised his hands and backed away. "Okay. Saffir, let's go to Earth and deal with this problem once and for all." The two vanished.

"They cannot stop her. They will fall and your prince and daughter will turn to their side. You will never have your revenge." Wiseman's grating voice came from the shadows as the floating spirit with his black ball came to the foot of the throne, what passed for his face turned up toward the blonde queen. "I can help you, though. I can help you get revenge on all of the people who teased you, told you that you weren't good enough, used you without thanks, and took you for granted. You want revenge, don't you?"

Usagi nodded, wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I do. But I do not think . . ."

"But you aren't sure if you want my help? Is that it? Little princess, you need me more than I need you. Those senshi took away everything from you. They captured your pet and plan to turn him against you, and they took your daughter. She belongs to you; you are the only one who could possibly love her. Even now they twist her mind, making her think that she does not need you, making her think that they care for her as much as you. They can't, can they?"

"No. No one loves her as much as me." Her voice was stronger, more certain, and much darker than it had been when Demando controlled her.

"Exactly. The only way to get her back is to kill those who would poison her against you. If you love your daughter, you must kill everyone who threatens to separate you. I have access to the full power of the Black Crystal, and I can help you use it, but you must trust me. Do you want my help?"

Usagi walked down the steps to the floating spirit. "I need someone's help, and I don't think Demando cares about Small Lady."

"You're right. All he's ever wanted to do was use her power to further his own ends. If he captures her today, he will take her power for himself."

"I know."

"The Black Crystal in Tokyo is almost big enough now for us to attack. When it is ready, will you trust me to help you?"

"Yes." Usagi reached out and took Wiseman's hand.

* * *

TBC


	8. The Black Moon Family

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Black Moon Family

* * *

Emerald appeared in the yard outside Hikawa Jinja, eyes wild. "They're coming. Are you all ready?"

The Senshi nodded as they formed a line behind Chibi Moon, Emerald on one side and the Bull Brothers on the other. The two cats were sitting on the top step of the temple, having been ordered by Star Venus to stay out of the way. A tense moment passed before Prince Demando and Saffir appeared in front of Chibi Moon, eyebrows raised at the tiny senshi. "And what is this? A little Moon brat in a pink Sailor fuku. What are you going to do, overpower me with your incredible pink-ness?"

Sailor Chibi Moon, though she was frightened, determined to follow Emerald's plan. She folded her white-gloved arms over her chest and glared at the tall man. "I want my mama back, and you will give her to me."

"Pathetic." Demando waved his hand, releasing a wave of dark power at the little senshi, and Chibi Moon crossed her arms over her chest as her mother had taught her long ago. A pink shield appeared between her and her enemies, and Saffir stared, shocked, as the newest senshi held her own against the Black Moon Prince. The other senshi readied their powers to help, but Emerald raised a hand, stopping them.

"Let her do this on her own," she whispered.

Star Mars started to drop her arrow, but anger flared in her eyes and she set her sights on Saffir. "Mars Flame Sniper!"

The blue man raised his own shield at the attack, throwing his power at the line of senshi. "I thought you died," he growled.

"Your first mistake," Star Mars hissed. "Certainly not your last."

Sailor Chibi Moon cried out as Demando pulled more power from the Black Crystal and poured it into his attack. She fell to her knees, her shield buckling, and Emerald raised her hand. "Not yet!"

"We can't wait any longer! Emerald!"

"No!" Emerald whirled on Star Venus, silencing her. "You promised me. You said that you would trust me. Please."

Star Venus clenched her fists. "Fine. Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Like her wife, she sent her attack at Saffir, choosing the only target they were allowed.

Demando increased his attack again, and Chibi Moon screamed. "NOW!" At Emerald's command, Venus released the prince.

* * *

He was drowning, sound asleep, unable to feel or think or see or hear . . . he reached, struggled, begged for consciousness, but it would not come. There was a net of power holding him down, preventing him from taking control, and he struggled for a sword to break it. By his side, he sensed another, his partner and his power, and he managed to open his eyes to see his other self.

The man was dressed in a suit of black armor edged in silver, a cape hanging from his shoulders and a golden sword by his side. Or, it seemed golden in this place, an aura of power glowing from it. He looked at the prince, eyebrow raised. _"Who are you?"_

"_You, of course. Where have you been? You promised that this would not take long, but I still cannot hear Serenity. I want her back; I want to feel her beautiful thoughts again."_

"_Prince Endymion," _he realized. _ "Who am I?"_

"_Mamoru, you dense human! Wake up! Free yourself from the hold the Black Crystal has on you!"_

Mamoru raised his hands, a manacle on each wrist. _ "I can't. She gave me these. I have to wear them to get her back."_

Endymion reached out and slapped Mamoru, the human falling to the ground in shock. The caped prince waved his hand, and a silver disk appeared in the blackness. _"Come here you bonehead. Come and see what you have done."_

Mamoru stood and leaned over to look into the window, shocked. What he saw was the future Sailor Mars lying impaled on a black-bladed sword, a pool of her own blood drenching the grass underneath her. As he watched, she detransformed, and the side of a silver blade hit him on the side of his head. _"No,"_ he whispered. _"I couldn't have done that to Rei-chan!"_

"_You did. If you do not break out of here, they will all die."_

"_How?"_ Mamoru looked up from the mirror, pointing at the manacles on his wrists. _"I cannot break free. I need your sword."_

"_My sword cannot help you."_ Endymion drew the golden blade, touching it to the surface of one of the manacles. It glowed black, defying the blade, and Endymion let it drop. _"See? My blade is one of power, the life force of this planet. The Black Crystal, which powers these manacles, is a black hole, the polar opposite of the ginzuishou. No power can defeat it. You must find a sword of a different sort, a sword not based on power. I cannot help you. You got us into this; now you must get us out. You are Serenity's only hope, Mamoru. Your Usako will die if you do nothing." _ Endymion faded, leaving Mamoru alone in his own head.

Mamoru clenched his fists, tears in his eyes. _"Usako,"_ he whispered. _ "I can't hear you anymore. Without you, I have no reason to live."_

Then, the most unexpected thing happened. He heard a scream from outside, from out of body, a scream he knew instantly belonged to Chibiusa. His daughter. His head shot up, and determination filled his dark blue eyes. His daughter needed him, and he would not fail again. _"Chibiusa,"_ he whispered as power filled his frame. A silver-white sword appeared in his hands, and he swung it down, shattering his prison. The manacles on his arms shattered, and he fell back into his body, moving before he even had time to assess his surroundings. When Usagi screamed, his body knew what to do, and he found that Chibiusa elicited the same protective response.

* * *

The senshi watched, shocked, as Endymion touched the ground, manacles vanishing as Sailor Venus's chain had, his armor fading into Tuxedo Kamen's suit and cape as he leapt toward the battle, landing between Demando and Chibi Moon as the child's shield failed. He jumped away as Demando's black lightning scorched the ground where Chibi Moon had been kneeling a moment before.

"Mamo-chan!"

"Look at you, Chibiusa! So grown up!" Tuxedo Kamen landed, Chibi Moon curled up in his arms. His eyes sparkled again, free from the Black Crystal's power. He placed his daughter on the ground as he turned to face Demando once more. "I will kill you for what you've done to my Usako and Chibiusa." He readied his signature rose.

"Now can we attack him?"

"Yes Mars; he's all yours."

"Finally," she growled as she released her fire arrow at the prince. The other senshi joined the attack, and Demando and Saffir found themselves forced into defensive postures, trying to ward off the senshi's attacks. Emerald created a shield when the senshi lowered their arms, ready to protect them, and Demando laughed, waving his arm. Emerald sighed as her shields fell, knowing that her link to the Black Crystal was forever severed. She started to walk away, knowing that she was powerless to help, until a small hand caught the hem of her dress.

"Yes, Chibiusa-chan?"

"That's the first time you called me that," the pink-haired princess whispered. "Don't run away, Emerald."

"Why not? I have no power. I cannot help."

"You always have power," Chibi Moon whispered. "Your power does not come from the Black Crystal, it comes from deep inside you, from your heart."

"I was told once that the children of the Black Moon have no hearts, that we're all cold inside. We can't feel or care or love. All we can do is hate."

Chibiusa pulled Emerald to her knees and touched the crescent moon in the center of the woman's forehead. "It's fading, Emerald. I think that you can love, but you never let yourself before. I think you need to try. Find the power you have inside and use it for love. If you need power for a good cause, it will always be there."

Emerald stood and walked back toward the fight, Kiral and Akiral by her sides. "Boys," she whispered, "we have a war to fight."

* * *

The senshi were losing. Even with Tuxedo Kamen's help, they were hopelessly weak. The younger four let their minds return to their constant youma battles while Usagi was sick, and they lost heart. They could barely fight then without their princess; how could they hope to defeat two of the Black Moon Family? They lowered their arms.

The older senshi cried out as they were forced to take the brunt of the attack, and the prince laughed at their surrender. He could kill them easily. "Now, senshi, you will die, and your princess will be mine."

"NO! Demando, think what you are doing! You cannot kill them." Emerald appeared between her prince and the senshi. "Please, my prince, do not attack again."

"I do not listen to traitors," the prince hissed, raising his hands. "You are foolish to stand before me, powerless. I can kill you with a thought."

"I do have power," she whispered. "Demando, Saffir, you are all that's left of my family. I love you, and I don't want you to die."

They balked at the word 'love', Saffir dropping his arms to consider the woman's words. She had changed so much since he last saw her. What power did those senshi have, to so alter the woman he had known since they were children? Demando, though, did not lower his hands. "Love? What a foolish word."

"Is it? How many times have you claimed to love Neo-Queen Serenity? Don't you love her?" There was a long pause, and Emerald shook her head. "I don't think you know what love is, Demando. You can learn. These girls and women can teach you. Serenity can teach you. If you let them."

"Traitor!" Demando released his attack, and Emerald closed her eyes, ready for death. Her only regret was that her revelation came too late.

The expected pain never came. She opened her eyes to find a green shield sparkling around her, protecting her from the lightning. Looking up into Demando's dark eyes, she touched her wrists together and did the only thing she could. She sent all the power she had, all of the power she could find, at Demando. He cried out once before he fell, unconscious.

Saffir fell to Demando's side, raising a hand. "Please, don't attack. I surrender. Emerald, we severed your link to the Black Crystal. You shouldn't have any power."

"That didn't come from the Black Crystal," Emerald whispered as she fell to her knees. She touched her forehead, wincing at the burning sensation she felt. Chibi Moon came to stand in front of her, smiling.

"It's gone, Emerald. Your moon is gone."

"That happened to us, too."

The senshi were busy helping each other to their feet to notice the soft words at first. Emerald turned at the sound, forcing herself to her feet, as four woman she knew very well came into view.

* * *

TBC


	9. The Ayakashi Sisters

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 9: The Ayakashi Sisters

* * *

They had been watching from the shadow of the shrine, knowing that they had no power to help until it was all resolved. They stepped forward, Petz speaking at Emerald's soft words. They had always had a lot in common, almost like Emerald was the fifth sister, and it hurt Petz to think of leaving the older woman behind. Her heart soared at the thought of being with her best friend again, and the other three let her speak. Emerald turned to face her, eyes wide, and Petz smiled. Her friend's moon mark was gone. She was human.

Cooan, Beruche, and Karaberas formed a half-circle behind their sister, smiling at the younger four senshi as Emerald walked forward to take Petz's hand. "I am so glad you are free, Emerald. I've missed you so."

"I missed your four, too," Emerald smiled, embracing each woman in turn. "Why are you here?"

"We knew that Demando and Saffir were coming, and we decided that they would come here, to Hikawa Jinja. This is probably the Black Moon's second most favorite place to attack." Petz walked over to Saffir, crouching down beside the sleeping prince. "Hello, my friend. How are you?"

"Petz! You and your sisters betrayed us!"

"No," she whispered. "We succeeded where you will fail. Our goal has always been to live on earth, to live among the flowers where the wind blows and the birds sing. My sisters and I have succeeded. We are humans, and we are happy. Emerald is one of us, now, and I wish you and Demando would join us. At least come to our house and heal."

Saffir stood, his brother in his arms, and he looked down at his unconscious face. "In the past, we knew what we were looking for. After the Wiseman came, we lost our drive, our goals, and became his puppets. I wanted to save him, but I lacked the power. Ever since that princess came, my brother has separated from Wiseman, but I don't think he is ever going to return to who he used to be. I don't trust you, but we cannot return to the palace."

"That's a start." Petz turned to Jupiter, smiling. "It's good to see you guys again. We'll take care of these three while you try to retrieve your princess. Tell us when you get her back, okay?"

"Sure." Jupiter, very confused at the sudden turn of events, watched as Emerald joined the Ayakashi sisters, already one of them, the twins one her heal, acting like her children and frightened to be alone, Saffir following close behind, his brother in his arms. They walked down the steps to the shrine and returned to their store and their home. Venus looked around, at Tuxedo Kamen and Chibi Moon standing beside the cats, at the four Star Senshi holding each other for support, at the three senshi she was responsible for taking a moment to catch their breaths.

"Did we just . . . beat Demando?"

"Don't jinx it!"

Tuxedo Kamen laughed, detransforming as the senshi followed his lead. After a little thought, Chibiusa was able to do the same, smiling at the senshi around her. "Emerald's plan worked."

"Just what was her plan?" Now that the crisis had passed and her lover was healed, Minako was able to relax.

Chibiusa looked up at her future father. "Emerald said that the only way to save Mamo-chan was to shock him out of himself. She said that the Black Crystal is powerful, but not enough to subdue the prince of Earth. She guessed that you gave in, surrendered to the power, in order to save Mama. So she thought up something to shock you out of your self-made prison. She decided that the only thing that could wake you up was for me to be in a lot of danger."

Mamoru's eyes widened. "You put yourself in harm's way to save me? You are so brave." His mind touched the thought of his beloved, and tears filled his eyes. "Just like your mother." He fell to his knees, eyes closed, as silent sobs wracked his body. The senshi stared, stunned, as the man cried. They had never seen him upset before. The only one who didn't freeze was Chibiusa, and she wrapped her little arms around him, lending him what comfort she could.

The quiet moment was shattered as lightning rent the sky. The two Jupiters raised their arms, calling to their elements, but the storm wasn't natural. They shook their heads. "It has to be this Wiseman Saffir was talking about. He must be in control of Usagi-chan now. We'll have to find his base of operations."

Artemis jumped onto Ami's shoulder while Luna chose the future genius's arm. Both women pulled out their computers, scanning and typing. "Downtown," they chorused. "It seems to be the Black Crystal, but the readings are distorted," they continued, neither disturbed by the fact that they were speaking together. Their friends, though, stared at them, unable to believe that Ami would still say the exact same thing a thousand years in the future. "It's almost like the energy in the crystal is from another time. That means that the real crystal is still in the future and this one is only a piece of it, swollen by the energy fed into it. However, the anomalous energy spikes resulting in the recent and unnatural electrical discharge in the lower atmosphere are from a much bigger power. Something very big is about to happen, and it's happening downtown." Both senshi closed their mini computers, letting them vanish before turning to face their respective leaders.

The other senshi stared for a minute, the older Makoto moving to take her wife's hand. "Ami, don't ever do that again. This is getting really scary."

"Well, it seems that we are headed downtown." The older Minako pulled out her henshin stick, sighing slightly. "I am so ready for this to be over. Min'na, henshin yo!"

* * *

Usagi stood on the silent black crystal platform, glancing at the four tall, thin pillars at the edges, feeling the wind screaming around her. Power pulsed underneath her, waiting, begging, needing to be released, and she was ready. The spirit she had learned to hate but recognized as her only friend in this dark time floated by her side. "It is almost ready, little Moon Princess. Are you ready?"

"I'm ready for this to be over," she whispered. "I'm so tired and so alone."

"They are coming. You'll have to fight them, hold them off as I prepare to feed the power to you."

Usagi nodded, feeling something deep inside her move, struggling to escape, to fight, to resist, but she eagerly quelled it. The last thing she needed was doubts.

Eight senshi appeared, a very familiar black-caped man standing with them, a small girl in his arms. Upon closer inspection, Usagi determined that the girl was Chibiusa, eyes defiant, but full of an emotion the Moon Princess had once known. Raising her hands, she turned pain-filled eyes on her once-love. "Why did you come? Go away! I don't want any of you here!"

"Usako," Tuxedo Kamen whispered; "come back to us. We love you and we don't want to see you hurt."

"Or maybe you don't want to be hurt! Leave now, before I am forced to kill you." The senshi stood, defiant, and Usagi released her power.

They blocked easily, the four Star Senshi joining their power in a massive web of multi-colored energy that protected the group. Tuxedo Kamen felt tears fill his eyes at the rage suffusing his beloved, and he dropped down onto his knees, level with his daughter. "I need you to do me a favor. Chibiusa, how did you transform before I woke up? Do you remember?"

"I was healing Rei-chan," she whispered. "I just knew I had power somewhere, the power Mama and Papa use to heal the senshi and people, and I had to find it. When I did, I just became Sailor Chibi Moon."

"You have to do it again. Maybe it will help Usako."

"I'll try," she whispered. Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward as the Star Senshi began to buckle under the constant onslaught. Pulling out a rose, he aimed it at a spot to one side of his girlfriend's head, releasing it. She squealed as she fell to one side, staring at the red rose behind her that might have hit her or Tuxedo Kamen was not such a good shot.

"How dare you? How did you free yourself of those manacles, anyway? No power can defeat the Black Crystal!"

"I don't know," he admitted, drawing the attention of the senshi, as well. "I just did. It seems that Emerald knew the manacles' weakness, and she gave me an opportunity to free myself."

"Traitor," Usagi hissed, her eyes more black than blue. She was losing the battle for sanity, and the senshi wondered if the Moon Princess was really still in there anywhere. And if she was, could they still save her? "You will die as she should have died when she attacked me, then I will destroy this world and she will go with it."

"Where's your broach, Usagi?" Mars smiled inside when she saw that her question had caught the younger girl off-guard.

"What?"

"When you vanished a few days ago and a thousand years in the future, you had your broach and the ginzuishou. Whatever happened to them?"

"My broach is useless, destroyed by a stray bolt of Emerald's lightning when she tried to kill me. The ginzuishou is no more, sacrificed to the power of the Black Crystal. As you will now be."

* * *

Chibiusa knew she had the power, but it was right below the surface, unreachable. Tears in her red eyes, the little girl thought of all the people depending on her, but it didn't help. She looked at the man who would one day be her father if the future didn't change, and her eyes strayed to Usagi. Something inside her clicked, and the image of her mother lying encased in a crystal coffin, shards of black crystal marring the clear facets, made her stand up straighter. Her mother needed her, her mother was depending on her, and she _would not_ fail. "Mama, help me," she whispered. "I know that I have power, but I'm just a little princess after all and I don't know how to access it."

"_Moon Princess Power! Just this once, it will work."_

Breathing a silent thanks to her mother, Chibiusa raised her fist into the air. "Moon Princess Power!"

She sensed all eyes turn to her as a bright silver-white light tinged by her signature pink surrounded her, a power she had only felt once before surging through her veins. She locked eyes with the girl who would one day be her mother, hoping that Usagi could see her hope, closing her eyes as the light faded, leaving Sailor Chibi Moon standing beside Tuxedo Kamen. Usagi lowered her slender arms, staring at the littlest senshi.

"Small Lady? What happened?" She shook her head. "No, it doesn't matter. Come here, Small Lady. Come back to me."

Chibi Moon shook her head. "No, Usagi-chan, I can't. I know you love me, but so does everyone else here and I want you to come to me."

Usagi's eyes hardened and the senshi knew that Chibi Moon had failed. "If you won't come to stand beside me, then I can only assume that you are my enemy, and you will die with the rest. I'm sorry, but that's just the way it has to be." She raised her hands again, a web of black lightning clothing her thin body. "Goodbye."

* * *

TBC


	10. Last Stand

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 10: Last Stand

* * *

Demando stirred, sitting up, eyes wide at the sudden assault of power that filled his weak body. "The Black Crystal," he whispered.

"Wiseman is releasing the power of the crystal," a tired voice confirmed from beside him. Demando looked up to find that his companion was Saffir, his brother who never failed to stand by his side. "I think the Moon Princess is using the power to pound her senshi."

"What happened?"

"You were injured," a pained whisper answered form the doorway. Emerald and Petz were standing there, the oldest of the Ayakashi sisters only there for moral support. The green-haired woman who had obeyed Demando so faithfully for so long before trying to kill his new queen had her gloveless arms crossed in front of her, wearing a soft green dress that reached her knees, a dress the prince had never seen before. She wore the soft slippers the Japanese used inside, her long hair pulled back in a simple yet elegant ponytail. She had no moon mark. "Petz-chan and her sisters brought you here where you could heal while the senshi try to save their queen—er, princess in this time."

"I remember now," the white-haired man whispered. "You fought back with power even after I severed your link to the Black Crystal."

Emerald nodded. "Chibiusa told me that my power did not come from the crystal, it came from inside me. She said that people with hearts can always find power for a good cause if they need it. I had to stop you; I had to _save_ you."

Saffir watched Petz as Emerald spoke, something in the woman's eyes drawing him in. He remembered Cooan telling him once, in a fit of rage, that Petz was obsessed with him, desperate to win his affections, and it seemed that the youngest Ayakashi had been right. Petz's eyes were filled with pain and sorrow as she stared out the window, only part of her mind on the conversation. Saffir suddenly stood and walked over to stand by Petz's side, hesitantly placing a hand on her shoulder.

Petz jumped, shocked eyes flying to Saffir's face. "S-Saffir?"

"Emerald said something about love before. It made me think that maybe this planet was changing you."

"It is. Usagi showed us that our way of life was nothing but pain and hate. She showed us that love is a much more powerful and satisfying emotion. My sisters and I live here happily, having succeeded in the Black Moon Family's goal. When we were younger, all we wanted was to live on Earth, to live among all this life, all these wonders. We do, and we are happier than we ever were on the Black Moon. I think you can be happy here, too, if you would just give it a chance."

Saffir looked out at the busy city sprawling beneath the window, the beauty marred by a huge black cloud blanketing the metropolis. "But what if this place isn't here in the morning? I fear that Wiseman wants to destroy this planet completely, and that was never our dream."

"Sometimes dreams don't come true," Petz whispered, intense pain in her voice. She shook her head, and she was smiling when her gaze returned to Saffir. "But that doesn't mean we shouldn't try, that we shouldn't fight for them. My sisters and I are humans; we have no power left. Emerald threw all of the power that she had at Demando, so she's human now, too. Kiral and Akiral are like little children, Emerald's children, and any power they had came from her. You and Demando are the only ones with any power now, and your power doesn't come from the Black Crystal. You can help the senshi save this world, and I wish you would."

"Petz, are the senshi really your friends?"

"Yes," she whispered. "We tried to kill them, to steal Chibiusa, to harm innocent people, but even before Usagi healed us, the senshi forgave us our sins. They are the best friends you could ever hope for, and I know they would be your friend, too, if you let them."

Demando and Emerald had been silent, both thinking, until the woman moved to sit on the prince's bed. "I just wanted to tell you that I meant what I said at Hikawa Jinja. I want you to let the Black Moon go, leave Wiseman, and come back here, to us. I want you to be healed, Demando, and I do care for you."

Demando pushed the turmoil in his mind away, reaching out to touch Emerald's hand. "Thank you," he whispered. "Saffir and I are the only ones with power left, so we have to go fight Wiseman. He wants to destroy this planet, and that was never my goal. If we survive, I will come back."

Emerald stifled a sob at Demando's words, watching as he stood and gestured for Saffir to join him on the balcony. The white-haired prince turned to smile at Emerald as Petz embraced Saffir once before retreating into the room. "Emerald, whatever happens, I want you to know something. I think that I've always known that you are my queen." He bowed as the two brothers vanished, and the two green-haired women embraced each other as they began to cry. For they knew, deep down, that the men they loved would never return.

* * *

Usagi laughed as the lightning rent the clouds and rained down on the people who dared to call her friend. She knew that they would not attack because they still felt a weakling sentimental attachment to the person she had once been, and she took pleasure in the agonized screams of her senshi and former boyfriend. The only person she could not bring herself to target was Chibi Moon, a small pink opponent that posed her no threat. Inside, she felt that same stirring from before, but she quelled it just as easily, her eyes almost completely black.

When she lowered her arms to gather more energy, Wiseman appeared by her side. "The crystal is at full strength. It is time to destroy this pitiful planet!"

"No." The calm voice echoed in the whispering silence, all eyes turning to find Prince Demando and Saffir standing between Wiseman and Usagi and the Senshi. The spirit laughed, his hands playing over his glowing orb as he summoned the power for another, more devastating attack than Usagi had thrown at her senshi moments before. Demando and Saffir glanced at each other and nodded, the blue-haired man kneeling in front of his brother, their hands together. They released all the power they thought they had as Wiseman attacked, but they weren't strong enough. Wiseman was winning.

Saffir looked up at his brother, sweat covering his face. "Demando! Emerald used the power she had inside against us! Maybe we have out own power, energy that does not come from the Black Crystal. We have to try!"

"Very well." Both looked deep inside, searching for their power, but neither could find it. Tired and ready to give up, to die, Demando summoned Emerald's face to his mind, and a warm feeling suffused him. Shocked, he watched as the black energy he had been throwing at Wiseman turned white. Saffir thought of Petz, of the tears he saw in her eyes before he vanished, and power surged up from a place inside himself he had never seen before. The blue-and-white power slammed into Wiseman, his shields just barely resisting. Star Venus saw the opportunity, and she commanded her troops to attack with everything they had.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

"Mars Ultimate Fire Dragon!"

"Mercury Ultimate Ice Dragon!"

"Venus Ultimate Love Dragon!"

"Jupiter Ultimate Thunder Dragon!"

All of the power headed for Wiseman, followed by a barrage of roses, and Wiseman screamed as he vanished. Saffir and Demando fell to the ground, unconscious, their power and their will spent. Their Black Moon marks vanished.

Usagi fell to the ground beside Wiseman's empty cloak and orb, smiling evilly at the senshi. "Fools! All you did was buy yourself some time! He cannot be destroyed as long as the Black Crystal exists! It is part of him, and he will awaken."

The senshi watched, horrified, as the cloak and orb rose to reveal Wiseman once more, laughing as he waved his hands at the senshi, encasing them in a black dome. "No more interruptions! Moon Princess, accept the power."

"Usako!"

Usagi froze at the call, watching in disbelief as Tuxedo Kamen stepped through the dome, arms wide as his transformation faded. He stared at her with dark blue eyes she knew so well, and she hesitated. "What?"

"Please, let your anger go."

"Why should I? I like my anger, I need my anger. It makes me strong, invincible. As Sailor Moon I was nothing, powerless, and I'm tired of that."

"Sailor Moon is unbeatable," Chibi Moon's small voice whispered as she joined her father outside the dome. The other senshi were on their hands and knees, the Black Crystal sucking their power away, unable to move. Usagi froze at her daughter's words.

"What?"

"When I was a little girl, my father told me stories at the legendary Sailor Moon, the greatest warrior of all time. No matter the challenge, no matter the sacrifice, she always prevailed. He told me that Sailor Moon was unbeatable, that no enemy ever subdued her. As Sailor Moon you were the strongest senshi, when your power was yours alone. But now you share that power with an evil crystal, and you cannot succeed."

"I will succeed!" She looked at her hands, and tears unexpectedly filled her eyes. "I was unbeatable before because of the ginzuishou, but it's gone now. I lost it and I have no power anymore."

"I lost my ginzuishou," Chibi Moon whispered, "but that doesn't mean I don't have power. You have power deep inside, if you just look for it."

"Do not listen to them," Wiseman whispered. "They are only trying to deceive you, to trick you into surrendering. They've tricked you before. The ginzuishou abandoned you when you needed it most, and now the Black Crystal is your only friend. Surrender to the Black Crystal, let its power burn away the fear and indecision."

"Yes," she whispered. "The Black Crystal will save me."

"Fine," Mamoru conceded. "But if you are going to destroy the world anyway, you owe me one last wish."

"What?"

Mamoru pulled out a golden sword, the same sword he had carried as Prince Endymion in the Silver Millennium, but filled now with his own power and the life force of Earth. "After all we've been through, you owe me a death at your hands with the sword that shaped our destiny so long ago." He threw the sword to the ground, and it came to rest between the two, lying perpendicular to both.

Usagi stared at the gleaming metal, the sword stirring one lone memory in the back of her mind, the one memory too strong for Prince Demando and Wiseman's spell to completely subdue. She watched in her mind as Prince Endymion jumped between her and a wild woman with red hair, screaming as her sword pierced him. She cradled his head as he died, grabbing his sword, the sword lying in front of her, and impaling herself on it, loving him too much to live alone. She looked up, shocked, as she recognized the blue-eyed man in front of her as Prince Endymion, her one and only love, her only reason for existing. "Mamo . . . Mamo-chan," she whispered, falling to her knees. "What have I done?" The senshi watched in shock as Usagi's black dress turned into her silky white princess dress, her eyes returning to the beautiful light blue Mamoru loved so much, the black moon mark on her forehead changing back to gold. She looked up, and Mamoru gasped at the pain in her eyes. "Mamo-chan," she whispered, reaching out her hand. "I am so sorry."

"Usako!" Mamoru ran forward, his sword returning to him as he ran, reaching for his love. He was thrown back by Wiseman's power as the floating spirit laid a hand on the kneeling woman's shoulder.

"I don't think so! She accepted the power! That makes her mine!" The senshi watched, unable to move, as a column of black power engulfed Usagi. Her scream echoed across the plateau, and Wiseman's laugh grated in their ears.

* * *

TBC


	11. Serenity

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 11: Serenity

* * *

Mamoru fell to his knees, eyes wide. "Usako . . . no. I can't believe I couldn't get there in time. Usako . . ."

Mamoru grunted as he landed on something hard and unyielding, finding himself in the darkness of his mind once again. _"Oh no. I thought I got out of here."_

In a shadowed throne to one side, leaning back and cleaning his sword nonchalantly, Prince Endymion snorted. _"Oh, you did. But you failed, so I brought you back."_

"_I wish you'd quit doing that. I need to be out there."_

"_Whatever for? You can't save Serenity. You've already failed once."_

Mamoru hung his head, then something inside him snapped. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed Endymion by the front of his shirt and lifted him into the air, his voice strong and sure, echoing in the confines of his mind. "That is quite enough of that! I did not fail! I saved Usako from the Black Crystal. When she saw that sword, some memory that the Black Moon could not erase came forth and freed her. I don't know what she saw, but when she looked back up, she was my Usako again. And I have to save her!"

Surprisingly, Endymion was smiling. "There's that spirit. Now that I have you back, I have a plan."

Mamoru groaned and lowered Endymion to the ground. "What?"

"We have to wake Serenity. Usagi, like you, has little to no power of her own. Only Serenity has power, and she's still asleep. We have to wake her up."

"And you know how?"

Endymion smiled, brushing himself off. "You may know Usagi, but I know Serenity, and my princess never realized her full potential before the end. For the final ascension to Crown Princess, she needed to be infused with the powers of all of the other planets. So, I think that if we send the powers of the Inner Planets and maybe Pluto, if she'll cooperate, into Usagi, Serenity will wake up to see what's going on. When I searched your memories, I was able to see that Serenity always emerges in times of great power and when the ginzuishou is needed."

"The ginzuishou is lost, Endymion, but this power idea might work. Of course, there's only one problem. The Black Crystal absorbs all energy—we know that already. If we just throw power at the power encasing Usako, the crystal will absorb it."

"Good! I was so afraid I had been given an idiotic Human body." Mamoru glared at Endymion, and the prince shrugged. "Sorry. Anyway, we have to channel the power through someone inside the power, beside Serenity, preferably with a link to her mind."

Mamoru instantly understood his alternate self's insinuation. "Me? You want me to go in there?"

Endymion waved his hand, and an image of Usagi appeared between the two men. She looked up at Mamoru, absolute love and trust in her blue eyes, and Mamoru reached out to touch her cheek. "Do you love her, Mamoru, as much as I love my Serenity?"

"Yes."

"Then you know the right thing to do."

Mamoru opened his eyes, glancing at the nine senshi gathered around him before leaping towards the column of black lightning, pulling out his gold-white sword as he ran. He heard the others call his name, but he would not stop. "Send me your power," he called, "as soon as I enter the crystal!" He vanished.

The senshi exchanged a confused glance, wondering what the prince meant. Shrugging, they formed two circles, the Inner Senshi inside, as all called on the power of their planets. There was enough power from the planets that each Senshi was able to take as much as her body could handle without having to worry about overload. The columns of energy twined together to make a single pillar, pausing for a moment as the senshi looked for a sign from the prince where they should send the energy.

A caped spirit stepped out of the pillar of black lightning, waving for the senshi to send their power. They recognized him as Prince Endymion, though they had no idea how he and Mamoru had been able to separate. Without a second thought, the eight senshi sent their gathered power to Endymion.

* * *

Mamoru walked slowly through the black lightning, sword held ready, as he sensed his Tuxedo Kamen persona take over. He used his enhanced link with Usagi to listen, praying he could find the woman before something else happened. He heard the echo of a sob, and he followed it into the center of the energy field. "Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?" Mamoru stopped still at the sight of his girlfriend chained to a long, tall pillar that seemed to be made of a piece of the black crystal, lightning dancing across her body every now and then to steal her energy. She was barely conscious, tear lines on her cheeks, tears exhausted. "Why are you here?"

"I came to save you," he whispered, sensing an energy field encasing the girl. She was dressed in her civilian clothes again, no more moon mark, lacking the power to maintain the princess form any longer. "But I need your help."

"I'm no help to anyone," she whispered, refusing to look at the tall man. "I can't believe I attacked my friends. I can't believe I joined Prince Demando. I would have killed you, Mamo-chan, without a second thought."

"That's not true. You hesitated, Usako. You could never have hurt me."

Usagi turned to face Mamoru, her eyes haunted and full of a pain her boyfriend had never seen. "Why did I give into him so easily? He was evil! I'm supposed to fight evil. But I became the thing I hate the most. I don't deserve to be saved, Mamo-chan."

"That's not true! I love you, Usako, and your friends love you, too. If you don't let me help you, you'll break our hearts."

"How could you possibly love me after all I did? And now he's using me to destroy the world. That's the only fate I deserve."

"Mama?"

Usagi's head shot up at the soft cry as a familiar pink-haired little senshi appeared beside Mamoru. Chibi Moon held out her gloved hands and walked through the barrier, her gold moon mark glowing fiercely. She stopped beside Usagi and touched the chain binding the older girl's legs. "Chibi Moon," Usagi breathed.

"Mama, why are you all tied up? What did that evil Wiseman do to you?"

"I did this to myself, Chibiusa. I betrayed my friends and I betrayed you. I deserve this."

Chibi Moon clenched her little hands into fists and glared at the girl who would one day be her mother. "I don't believe you. Mama always told me that as long as somebody loves you, there's something worth fighting for. No one who is loved is truly evil and no one who has good in them deserves to be in pain. You were brainwashed, Mama, and I know you can be strong again and help me save the world. I'm only a little girl and I can't do it by myself."

In her mind, Usagi watched as a hidden part of her stirred, reaching for something that was no longer there. _"Where is the ginzuishou?"_

"_Gone,"_ Usagi whispered to the familiar voice. It had to be Serenity. _"It left us."_

"_Then we must find another way to save our daughter."_

"Daughter," Usagi whispered. "You're my daughter." She closed her eyes, searching deep within her mind, and found herself facing Serenity, resting on a low couch in what looked like her old room on the Moon. Unlike Endymion, her mental voice was already strong, the personas locked inside carefully balanced. "Serenity, you have to go forward in time and wake up our future self."

"One, I do not believe that this plan is possible, and two, why?"

"Please, just do it. I'll get us out of here in the meantime."

Serenity stood and looked at her human counterpart, eyebrow raised. "Very well, but you must find one of the two ginzuishou. I cannot save the queen without it, and I doubt I can even save the queen _with_ it."

Usagi nodded as the gold-haired princess vanished. She opened her eyes and jerked at her chains, tears flowing from her eyes again as she desperately struggled to escape. Chibi Moon grabbed the nearest chain and pulled, red eyes locking on Tuxedo Kamen. He held his sword out, pouring all of his power into it, and swung it down. All three flinched at the screaming sound the barrier made as it fell, Tuxedo Kamen recovering and touching his sword to the black chains holding his beloved. The metal screamed, much as his manacles had when Endymion touched his sword to them. He paused, thinking, and poured his own power into the sword, watching as it turned white. The chains let out a terrific screech as they vanished, Usagi falling to her knees, exhausted.

Mamoru leaned forward and caught Usagi, holding the young woman to his chest. "Oh, Usako. Are you okay?"

Usagi closed her eyes, enjoying the warm, secure feeling she always got in Mamoru's arms, tears in her eyes again. "Mamo-chan," she sighed. "I thought I would never see you again. I thought I had lost you forever."

"You'll never lose me, Usako." Chibi Moon moved into the embrace, taking Usagi's hand with one of hers and Mamoru's with the other. Tuxedo Kamen sensed Endymion move into position, and he stood, Usagi limp in his arms. "Usako, Endymion and I have an idea for defeating Wiseman. Can you do me a favor and . . . drop all of your mental and magical shields? Please?"

Usagi nodded. "I trust you." The blonde closed her eyes, and Mamoru felt her relax, ready and waiting for whatever he was planning. Praying that he wouldn't hurt the woman he loved so much, Mamoru closed his eyes and told Endymion to send the gathered power of the planets to him. He gasped as the mana of Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter filled him, flowing through him and into the slight woman in his arms. Her fists clenched, fingers digging into the fabric of his tuxedo as more and more power flowed into the princess. He felt a fifth . . . sixth . . . seventh and eighth . . . planet join the huge burst of power, then Endymion rejoined him and Earth's energy joined the other eight planets. Usagi spasmed in his arms, screaming at the overflow of power, and her eyes suddenly opened, staring at something her prince could not see.

* * *

Princess Serenity appeared beside the coffin that held her future self, laying both hands on the smooth crystal. She focused her will on the shards of black crystal imbedded in the clear stone, pulling with all her might, praying that they would come out. She felt warm hands on her shoulders, and the power of the King of the Earth and the Moon flowed into her. Slowly, the tiny crystal shards moved closer to the surface, the sleeping queen stirring slightly. Serenity poured more power into the queen, but without the ginzuishou, there was little she could do. She was about to give up when she felt a huge surge of power shake her frame, burning, consuming, energizing . . . the crystal shards flew out of the crystal and crumbled as the golden crescent moon reappeared in the center of the sleeping queen's forehead. Serenity poured more and more power into the coffin, screaming as the world exploded in brilliant light filled with every color of the rainbow and she was pushed out of the future.

* * *

Mamoru covered his eyes as Usagi glowed more fiercely than the sun, backing away from his girlfriend as she screamed again. When he opened his eyes, the woman standing before him was not Usagi, Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity. She looked like . . .

"Mama?"

Neo-Queen Serenity looked around, wondering where she was, wondering why her daughter was wearing a Sailor fuku. _"She's Sailor Chibi Moon,"_ a soft voice informed her from the back of their mind. _"She came to the past to find me to save you."_

"_Usagi, tell her about the crystal!"_

"_Oh, yeah. Neo-Queen Serenity, we lost the ginzuishou. When I tried to use it to free you, it vanished."_

"_You should have called on me,"_ Princess Serenity scolded. _"Queen, do you know how to get it back?"_

"_I'll have to find a way, won't I?"_ Serenity looked at Chibiusa, and she smiled. "Hello, Small Lady. I see you made it to the future. From what Usagi tells me, you were very brave. I'm so proud of you." Sailor Chibi Moon smiled as Serenity took a second to glance at her surroundings, easily recognizing the Black Crystal. She glanced at Mamoru and smiled at the strange glint deep in his dark blue eyes. "I need your help, my king. Come forward."

Mamoru jerked as King Endymion, who must have followed the Queen and Princess Serenity back through time, joined his body, a lavender suit replacing his black tuxedo, a sword on his waist. He stepped up in front of Serenity and placed his hands outside hers, staring into the space between her palms. The moon on Serenity's forehead began to glow, and the symbol of Earth appeared on Endymion's as both rulers poured their power into the space between the queen's hands. Chibiusa watched, entranced, as Serenity searched desperately for the crystal.

"_It's not here! Where did that blasted crystal go?"_

"I don't know, queen," Usagi whispered, appearing in the empty field of Serenity's mind. She was wearing her school uniform, eyes sad. "It must really be gone."

"It can't be," Princess Serenity argued. "Mother always had it, no matter what. It is bound to the royal family and can only disappear into one of us for its own protection. But I never learned enough about the crystal from Mother to know how to use it."

"The broach is gone," a new voice added as Sailor Moon appeared. Usagi's blue eyes widened in shock, and Moon grinned. "Hi, girl! I guess you thought I was gone for good! I didn't vanish with the crystal, which means it still must be here."

Queen Serenity sighed. "Mother, I wish you were here. I could really use your guidance right about now."

_You don't need me, daughter. You need each other. One of you knows the answer._

The two Serenitys exchanged a glance as Sailor Moon shrugged and all eyes turned to Usagi. She sighed and held out her hands. "What can I do? I don't have any power. All I know how to do is call on my friends for help."

Sailor Moon's eyes widened. "Of course! Princess, Queen, Usagi; all of you give me your hands." The four joined hands, forming a small circle, and Usagi began, knowing her other-self's plan. Her voice echoed strangely, ringing with power.

"_**I am Tsukino Usagi, daughter of Ikuko and Kenji, older sister of Shingo, best friend of four wonderful girls, girlfriend of Chiba Mamoru. I love this world and I need the power to save it."**_

"_**I am Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, daughter of Queen Serenity, Heir to the Moon Throne, High Princess of the Silver Millennium, betrothed of Prince Endymion of Earth. I love this world and I need the power to save it."**_

"_**I am Sailor Moon, the Sailor-suited soldier of love and justice who will punish all evil in the name of the Moon, partner of the Sailor Senshi, girlfriend of Tuxedo Kamen. I love this world and I need the power to save it."**_

"_**I am Neo-Queen Serenity of the Earth, the Moon, and Crystal Tokyo, mother of Usagi 'Small Lady' Serenity, leader of the Sailor Star Senshi, beloved wife of Neo-King Endymion. I love this world and I need the power to save it."**_

As one they repeated, **"I love this world and I need the power to save it."**

A brilliant light surrounded them, encasing the three youngest and melding them together, making them one. They stepped back and let the future queen take control as she opened her blue eyes. The ginzuishou was glowing from between her hands. "Kami-sama," she breathed. "I found it. We found it."

She looked up and found herself outside the column of black energy, Chibi Moon and Endymion by her side, the senshi gathered around her. They stared at her, waiting for orders, knowing that the time for reunions was later. She took her crystal and turned to face the column of energy as Wiseman appeared, laughing. "Let's get rid of him once and for all," she growled. Her senshi nodded.

* * *

TBC


	12. The Power of Love

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do.

* * *

Chapter 12: The Power of Love

* * *

Wiseman appeared in front of the column of glowing energy, laughing at the senshi standing bravely before him. "It is too late, little senshi. I got enough energy from your worthless leader to open the gateway completely. Now there is no hope—this world will be destroyed."

"I can't let it," Serenity whispered, feeling the Usagi part of her sobbing at Wiseman's comments. She knew that part of her blamed herself for the whole mess, but she couldn't let that endanger the world. Ignoring the Usagi part, Serenity pulled on the power of Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon as she floated into the air, hovering above the group. She poured all of her power into the crystal as she sent the white light at the darkness of the Black Crystal, hoping to defeat it. Wiseman gathered the power of the crystal into himself and sent it back at Serenity.

Endymion and the senshi watched as Serenity faced Wiseman, but they knew that she was losing. The light from the crystal dimmed and faded until it vanished altogether, the blonde girl falling from the sky. The Wiseman laughed and returned to contemplating his crystal and his next move as Usagi sat up, the darkened ginzuishou in her hands. She could hear Neo-Queen Serenity begging to take control and Princess Serenity telling her to trust the ginzuishou, but when she closed her eyes, only Sailor Moon stood before her.

_**There comes a time **_

"You're scared, aren't you?"

_**When you face the toughest of fights**_

"Yeah," she admitted, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's right—I got all of into this predicament, but I don't have the power to get us out."

_**Searching for a sign**_

Sailor Moon enveloped Usagi in a warm hug, tears in her eyes when she stood back. "Poor Usagi. You're mortal, a human, the part of us not born with powers. It must be really upsetting, to be the weakest."

_**Lost in the darkest of nights**_

"It is," Usagi whispered. "You're the fighter, Princess is the healer, and Queen is the leader. What am I?"

_**The wind blows so cold **_

"The thinker and the best friend," Sailor Moon smiled. "My powers are the weakest of the senshi, you know. My powers cleanse, so I can't attack much. Even Mercury can attack with her power when she needs to. And she protects the others. What do I do? Stand back and wait until the youma's weak, often having to be saved by Tuxedo Kamen. I'm not all that powerful, either. Honestly, as the Moon Princess I was never meant to fight, but I had to." Sailor Moon draped one arm across Usagi's shoulders, smiling in a sisterly fashion. "But you're so strong. You're the one that brought Ami, Makoto, Minako, and Rei together. Without you, they'd be lonely and sad. You brought light into their lives, Usagi. You. Not me, or Serenity. You're their heart, the love that binds them, and you alone have the power to use the ginzuishou. For me and the Princess, it's just power. I need it to be released, she needs it to be queen. I think the Queen understands more than we do, because she's _us_ merged perfectly, but she's forgotten a few things. The ginzuishou's true power lies in _love_, and only you know how to access that. In this battle, we're the watchers. You must lead us, Usagi."

_**Standing alone**_

Usagi opened her sad eyes and looked at the dormant crystal sitting so calmyl in her hands. "But I don't know what to do," she whispered.

_**Before the battle's begun**_

"Usagi! Abunai!" A bolt of black lightning arced down from Wiseman's clouds, and Usagi raised her hand, sure that she was going to die. At the last second, a bolt of pale green lightning intercepted it, saving the girl as her four senshi and their older selves gathered around her, Mamoru pulling her into his arms and Chibi Moon jumping into her lap. She looked at her friends gathered around and realized what Sailor Moon had been talking about. She was their _friend_, not their leader, and she was the only one who truly understood the power of the ginzuishou.

_**But deep in your soul**_

The reason Mamoru's sword was able to slice through the chains that had bound her was because it was made, not of any kind of power that the Black Crystal could absorb, but love, something the crystal knew nothing about. If the Black Crystal was the polar opposite of the ginzuishou, then the only thing that could defeat it was love.

_**The future unfolds**_

The love that bound her and Mamoru, the love that bound her and Chibiusa, and especially the love that bound the two sets of senshi. She could tell that the Star Senshi were paired up, and she knew that the bond that connected her, Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Minako was unbreakable.

_**As bright as the rays of the sun**_

They risked everything when she was sick—did she need any more proof? Closing her eyes, Usagi whispered one word to her friends, her boyfriend, her daughter. "Aishiteru."

_**You've got to believe**_

_**In the power of love**_

Silver-white light flared up from the crystal, and Usagi stepped aside, letting Queen Serenity take the lead. The older woman shook her head, glancing at Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon gathered with Usagi in her mind. "You three need to handle this." Princess Serenity smiled as she took over, her white silk dress flowing to the ground as she rose into the sky.

_**You've got to believe**_

On the ground, the eight senshi formed a circle, the Star Senshi in the center as each cupped her hands. A stone formed in the hands of each Star Senshi as they sent their power to Serenity, knowing what she needed. The younger senshi also sent their power, wondering about their older selves' powerful stones but knowing that they would find out some day.

_**In the power of love**_

Mamoru looked at his beloved, sensing himself turn into Prince Endymion, and he sent his love and his power to his future wife.

_**The power of love**_

It wasn't enough. Serenity channeled all of the power she and the senshi had through the ginzuishou, but Wiseman was winning again. She closed her eyes and reached for something else, more power to send, but all she found was Usagi. "I don't think we'll survive this battle," the girl whispered, looking at Sailor Moon as the famous super-heroine joined her. "We have enough power, if we give it all to the ginzuishou."

"We'll die, Usagi. Do you know what you're saying? What about Endymion?"

"You two will be reborn and try again. It's okay. And Mamoru will miss me, but it will give him his own life back. He really hasn't had one since he found out about your past life with Endymion."

"And without me, Tuxedo Kamen won't get hurt in battle ever again." Sailor Moon tried to smile, but the pale, weak, sickly expression was not her normal carefree attitude.

Princess Serenity nodded, turning back to the battle with a new resolve. "We'll do whatever we have to for the sake of the world." She looked down at Mamoru and Chibi Moon, unwilling to leave without letting them know how much she loved them.

-hr-

Chibi Moon gasped at the despair and resolve in Usagi's eyes. "Mamo-chan, she's going to sacrifice herself!"

"Usako! NO!" Tuxedo Kamen tried to jump up to join her, but Serenity's power kept him on the ground. He fell to his knees, despair filling him. "I can't lose her."

_**Blazing emotion**_

Chibiusa detransformed as she fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes. "It's all my fault! I just wanted to be a lady like Mama, but when I touched the ginzuishou, it vanished! Just like that! If I was useful or had any power at all, I could help her!" Mamoru pulled Chibiusa into his arms as the first of her tears fell from her eyes.

_**There's a light that flows from your heart**_

He gasped as the tear began to glow, letting out an unearthly white light as it hung suspended in midair. He pulled back as the tear turned into the ginzuishou, even as Usagi's tear had changed into the ginzuishou as he lay dying in Tokyo Tower so long ago. The little girl stared at the crystal, carefully wrapping her fingers around it as her white and gold princess dress flowed down to the ground. "I never lost the crystal," she whispered in shock. "It must have hidden in me because it sensed the evil ones coming." She looked up and found Serenity's eyes locked on her, shock in the older princess's features. "I can help now," Chibiusa whispered. Raising her hands above her head, Chibiusa felt the crescent moon appear on her forehead. "Ginzuishou, help me save the past and the future! Lend me your power!" She rose off the ground, floating to join Usagi, and the white power enveloped the two, reaching out to destroy Wiseman.

_**It's a chain reaction**_

He growled his frustration as he raised his arms. **"I am not some weak spirit to be killed by your pathetic power! I am the Death Phantom, and I will cleanse this Universe!"** He began to glow with the sickly dark rainbow that colored his orb, and a laughing skull filled the sky.

Serenity poured all of her power into the crystal, desperate to stop Wiseman before his transformation was complete. She sensed Chibiusa do the same, but they were both weakening. They had nothing left to give.

_**And nothing will keep us apart**_

Star Mars looked at Serenity. "I believe in you, Usagi," she whispered, never sure why she called her that. "I love you, my queen."

_**Stand by my side**_

"We believe in you," the other three Star Senshi echoed, somehow finding more power to send. "We love you, too."

_**There's nothing to hide**_

"You can do it, Usagi! You have to do it. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have any friends at all. I'd still be Mizuno Ami, the genius everyone was afraid to approach. But you weren't afraid. Your big heart is your greatest power."

_**Together, we'll fight 'till the end**_

"Yeah," Jupiter answered, glancing at Mercury before continuing. "Before I met you, I pushed everyone away, using violence to speak for me, never giving anyone a chance! But then you came, and you wouldn't go away. You saw the lonely girl no one else could, and you saved me from despair. I don't know how to thank you."

_**Take hold of my hand**_

"I fought youma long before I came to Japan, but I was always so lonely, distanced from everyone around me because of my powers. And all the fans could see was Sailor V, famous super-heroine. But you never made me feel different; you accepted me without a thought. Artemis made me a senshi, but you made me one of the team, and I don't know how I can ever repay you. I might be the Senshi of Love, but you're the only one who truly understands it."

_**And you'll understand**_

"Usagi, you're my best friend. Before I met you, I never had a best friend. People at my school look up to me, worship me, even, but they always kept their distance. I know I have a short temper and rarely trust anyone enough to get close to me, but you got past all my defenses without even trying. I may make fun of you, and I might be mean to you, and I may criticize your leadership skills all the time, but I only do it because I love you and I don't want you to get hurt. Without Sailor Moon, there is no team, and without Usagi, we would not be the same inseparable group of friends. We need you, Usagi. You have to win."

_**What it truly means to be friends **_

Mamoru decided that it was his turn, and reached for Usagi with his power, sending everything he had along their link. She shivered as she felt his phantom arms wrap around her, holding her close, and she remembered that she always felt so safe and secure in his arms. "Usako, I love you with all my heart, and not just because Endymion loves Serenity. I think I loved you the instant that test hit my head, but I never let anyone get close to me. I couldn't shake you, though, and every time I turned around, there you were. You brighten the darkest day, and just thinking about you makes me feel better. I know I've been stupid, especially with those dreams, but I never wanted to break up with you. I was just so afraid that you would go away like everyone else I've ever loved. I know now that you will always be here for me when I need you, and I know we have a long and happy future together. Aishiteru, Usako, and I will never leave you." He felt Serenity's power release him as his final words filled the clearing.

_**You've got to believe in the power of love**_

Usagi felt her friends' power fill her as their words warmed her soul. As Mamoru's words faded, his arms enveloped her as he appeared behind her, lending her strength as he had always done. Across from her, Chibiusa opened her eyes and smiled. "I believe in you, Usagi, and I know we can do this."

_**You've got to believe in the power of love**_

The group turned their attention on Wiseman once more, and his transformation to the Death Phantom stopped as the power assaulting him increased. There seemed to be a standoff for the briefest second.

* * *

_**It gives meaning to each moment**_

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

_**It's what our hearts are all made of**_

"Fire!" Dozens of Cupid Arrows flew into the dark spirit, sending all the power the Cupids of Omicron Group could muster into eliminating Wiseman once and for all. The leader of the gathered Cupids, 557 Omicron, raised his hand. "That's all we need to do."

_**You've got to believe in the power of love**_

* * *

Wiseman screamed as the white light completely engulfed him, and the senshi had to close their eyes as the black crystal turned purest white. When the light faded, there was nothing. The crystal and the clouds were gone, no sign of the Wiseman left.

_**The power of love**_

They had won.

As the reality sunk in, the eight senshi fell to their knees, the four Star Senshi's crystals vanishing, as Mamoru fell to the ground beside little Chibiusa, Usagi limp in his arms. The pink-haired princess swayed, but she regained her strength and rushed to Usagi's side, taking her mother's lifeless hand. "Come back to us," she whispered to the limp girl. "We won, Usagi. Open your eyes."

"Usako, please come back."

* * *

Usagi was floating in a warm pink light she had never seen before. She looked around, wondering where her senshi were, when her mother, Queen Serenity of the Silver Millennium, appeared before her. _I'm so proud of you._ She sensed the words more than heard them. _You did it; you defeated the Death Phantom._

"No, we defeated the Death Phantom. We—me, the present and future senshi, Chibiusa, Mamo-chan, even Demando, Emerald, and Saffir—we saved Earth. I couldn't have done it alone."

_And that's why I'm proud of you, Usagi._ Not Serenity. Usagi. _I know it's hard to find peace with all of those personalities inside you, but the perfect balance will come. And your friends will always be there. Go now; they're waiting for you._ The ancient queen turned to leave, but she held out her hand first. _Here is the broach you lost in the future, though I doubt it will be of use to you much longer. Remember that you'll make it if you just believe in yourself and the people you love. Goodbye, my daughter._ She faded, and Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon appeared again.

"We survived," Sailor Moon smiled, embracing Usagi as Serenity copied her actions. The two faded, and Usagi felt them become part of her once more. She smiled as she realized why she had felt so unbalanced since she awoke from the coma—she was fractured into crystal shards that could only come back together when she realized that each part of her was powerful in her own right. Smiling, Usagi/Serenity/Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

_**You've got to believe in the power of love**_

_**You've got to believe in the power of love**_

_**It gives meaning to each moment**_

_**It's what our hearts are all made of**_

_**You've go to believe in the power of love**_

_**In the power of love**_

_**In the power of love**_

* * *

To be concluded


	13. Epilogue

**Crystal Shards**

**Title:** Crystal Shards

**Author:** kazeko

**Chapters:** 13

**Show:** Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon

**Series:** no

**Couples:** Usagi/Mamoru, (Uranus/Neptune, Mars/Venus)

**Time:** SMR immediately following _Every Cloud_

**Summary:** The last seven episodes of Sailor Moon R, but a little different.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sailor Moon, Takeuchi Naoko, Toei & Kodansha do. This story has been changed slightly from its original form. It has been formatted to fit my new writing style and match my timeline better.

* * *

Epilogue

* * *

"Usako?"

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi opened her vibrant blue eyes and smiled at her boyfriend, using what strength she had to look at all of her friends. "Are you guys okay?"

"Usagi!" Her friends from the present and future piled on top of her, embracing her, needing the tactile contact to ensure themselves that she was really alright and it was really over. They pulled away, letting Chibiusa jump into her future mother's arms, tears in her red eyes.

"You had the power all along," Usagi whispered, smiling at the girl. "I'm so proud of you, Chibiusa. Small Lady."

Usagi pulled her right hand into her lap, letting her fingers open to reveal her broach, the ginzuishou nestled safely inside. Chibiusa crawled off her lap as the broach returned to its place on the bow of her school uniform and Usagi's eyes met Mamoru's. They stared at each other for a long moment, a slow smile spreading across both faces, and Usagi broke into a fit of giggles, her boyfriend pulling her close as he also began to laugh. The senshi joined her, knowing that she had the perfect way of releasing the stress of the previous few days, and they collapsed, spent, a few minutes later.

"You guys were wonderful," Usagi whispered. "Thank you all so much." Years later, she was wondering if she was talking to her senshi or her other selves more, but it didn't matter. They all heard.

* * *

"They're doing much better. I still don't know how they managed to survive."

Mamoru smiled. "I do. Usako instinctively protected mundanes from her final attack on Wiseman, and they fell into that category after they spent all of the power they had inside. They're humans now, like all of you."

Petz glanced over her shoulder at the room where the two former princes of the Dark Moon slept peacefully, their wounds bandaged lovingly. "Will they remember anything they did or experienced?"

"All of it," Usagi whispered sadly. "I don't have the power to erase memories. But if you and Emerald love them and support them, they'll become healthy, happy humans and live the life they wanted to on Earth." She laid a hand on Petz's shoulder, smiling at Emerald, who was leaning against the door to the sickroom. "In the end, they chose love over hate. Their assault on Wiseman was only their power, nothing from the Black Crystal, and the moon marks vanished."

Emerald stepped forward, hands clasped in front of her. Mamoru pulled back as he realized that she and Usagi had not spoken since both were evil. "Serenity-san—I mean, Usagi-san—I'm sorry for everything I did to you. I'm sorry for the droids and the people and my attack on you . . . if I hadn't done any of that, you would never have become evil. I'm so sorry."

Usagi smiled and stepped forward, wrapping her arms around a surprised green-haired woman. "And if I hadn't turned evil, I would never have been able to defeat Wiseman. My senshi from the future came because I was needed, and my daughter became a senshi to save a woman my evil influence injured. I doubt I could have defeated Wiseman if my personality split never happened and I never learned that every part of me is strong, not just the princess or Sailor Moon. This world owes you its life, Emerald."

The woman stared, shocked, then a slow smile spread across her face. "Now I know why they all love you so much, Usagi-san. You know how to heal our hearts."

Usagi nodded as she returned to her boyfriend's arms. "If they ask to see us, you know where we live, but make sure they know that I and my senshi forgive them everything. Tell them how much help they were, and make sure they know that they're not evil anymore." Before she slipped out the door, she turned back and grinned at the green-haired women. "And make sure you tell them that you love them."

Her senshi from the present and future were waiting when she exited the tall building, her daughter safe with them, and they headed for the park wordlessly, needing no command.

She looked at her future senshi as they stood in a semi-circle in the park, wind whispering around them. "I'm so proud of you," she whispered, tears threatening to fill her eyes. "Without you and your friendship and your love, the world would have perished. On behalf of Tsukino Usagi and Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon, I thank you."

The four Star Senshi stepped forward, their bearing and grace evidence of their maturity. Usagi could see the wisdom and the experience in their eyes, but there was also pain. A lot would happen in a thousand years. As if sensing the direction their future queen's thoughts were taking, the four senshi smiled, and Usagi relaxed. There was the power to save the world, the love she knew so well. Her team would survive for a thousand years. Her friendship would survive for a thousand years.

"It already has," future-Rei whispered. "Our friendship began in the Silver Millennium and it will last until Crystal Tokyo. I can't promise any more—Pluto reveals little, even after all this time—but I think we'll be together for a very long time. A friendship like ours can survive everything."

"Thank you," Usagi whispered. She embraced each of the four senshi in turn, watching as they moved to one side and Chibiusa stepped in front of the younger senshi. Mother and daughter stared at each other, both unsure what to say, then Chibiusa jumped into Usagi's arm with a sob. Usagi held the girl while she cried, tears on her own cheeks. When Chibiusa pulled away, Usagi dried the child's face. "Do not cry, Small Lady," she whispered. "I love you, and we'll meet again. Go now; your friends are waiting for you, and your parents are, too."

Chibiusa joined the Star Senshi, valiantly holding back her tears. A portal appeared beside them, and Pluto stepped through, her fuku now that of a Star Senshi. "Well done, Usagi. You saved the world. I knew you could do it."

"You're not the Pluto we met earlier."

"No, I'm not. I am the current Pluto from Crystal Tokyo, but I was busy with some of the other senshi, so I brought my past-self forward. You will not remember any details of your future selves, especially not the actions of Rei and Minako." She glared at the pair, and the Senshi of Flame shrugged.

"I didn't mean to get stabbed. What was Minako supposed to do—pretend we're not married? Really, Setsu-chan; you know better than that."

Rei and Minako of the past exchanged a startled glance, the blonde blushing. "Married? We get . . . married?"

Pluto raised a finger. "You will not remember this, Minako. But when you come back in time and I come to bring you home, you will remember everything. When someone from the future meets herself in the past, I have a standing order to bury anything that will change, destroy, or in any way accelerate said future. This is one of those things. You will remember that you met yourselves, but nothing about the final evolution. You will remember seeing Crystal Tokyo, but I will tell you nothing of its creation. You will not remember the Star Crystals because that knowledge will only confuse you. Also, the only Pluto you will remember will be the one you met at the Time Gate. After all, she will only meet you for the first time there, and she won't remember me, either."

"All of this time travel stuff gives me a headache," Makoto groaned, glancing at her future self holding Ami so tightly.

"That's why I handle all of this." Pluto waved her Time Staff and smiled at the Star Senshi. "Come on, girls; your kids are coming home for the celebrations. The entire Council is coming to Crystal Tokyo."

Minako squealed in delight as all four senshi stepped through the portal, leaving their younger selves gaping. "K-kids?"

"And you won't remember that, either," Pluto announced, silencing Rei. Usagi looked at her future daughter and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Will we remember Chibiusa?"

Mamoru wrapped his arms around his girlfriend as Pluto smiled kindly. Chibiusa's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered that Pluto was Usagi's mother. "Yes, you will remember her. To the mundanes she encountered, she was just your cousin visiting, and if she returns, that is where she will fit. But you will remember and you will know." Pluto turned, placing a hand on the child's shoulder. They vanished, and with them most of the details of their meeting with their future. In her mind, Usagi heard her future self's last words.

"_Now I remember. That's how I learned that I was divided. But now all of the shards are joined and the crystal is whole. Thank you for watching my daughter."_

Usagi smiled as Minako pulled everyone into a group hug. Crystal shards, she thought. That's what we are, pieces of a powerful whole. Together, we can do anything.

"I love you guys."

* * *

A thousand years in the future, four smiling Inner Senshi and a tiny princess marched into Crystal Tokyo among cheering from people who had been in stasis during the Black Moon Family's attack. They met the queen in front of her palace, King by her side, two very familiar senshi standing with them. The Inners gasped as Uranus and Neptune stepped forward, arms around each other, smiles on their faces. "We heard our princess call," Uranus whispered, "and Pluto needed Neptune to donate some blood. I found Michiru and brought her back with me. Did you have fun in the past?"

Rei, Minako, Makoto, and Ami embraced the pair, tears in their eyes as their old friends finally came back home. All sound ceased as Chibiusa approached her parents, stopping in front of them. She bowed gracefully, the crescent moon on her forehead glowing. Looking up, she held out her hands, the ginzuishou sparkling happily in her palms. Neo-Queen Serenity called the crystal to her, smiling as familiar power filled her. She sent the crystal back to its pedestal inside as she crouched down and pulled her daughter into her arms. "I'm so proud of you, Small Lady. I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Mama." She looked around, smiling at the senshi gathered around and behind her mother. "I'm so glad to be home."

Cheers filled the air for the little princess who, against all odds, traveled to the past and saved the future.

* * *

Owari! Thanks everyone for reading even though this is a pretty old story. I am revamping some of my fics so that they fit within my timeline better and I am updating the writing style a bit.


End file.
